Running Away
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: The Stilinskis, McCalls and Hales have all suffered. The suffering is made worse by an abusive father. One night, Samantha Stilinski had enough. She takes her younger brothers, Stiles and Scott, and she runs. She runs away with her closest friend, Derek Hale. What's the 18 and 19 year olds to do with two 3 year olds? AU, no werewolves etc :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot, had this idea floating around my head and decided to put it paper. I know the ages are completely off but stay with me. Hope you like it :)**

_For age references:_

_Stiles and Scott are 3 almost 4,_

_Derek is 19,_

_Samantha (Stiles' sister) is 18._

_& also, no werewolves, banshees or anything supernatural._

I lean back into my seat. I can hear the soft snores of my brother Stiles and his best friend, pretty much my brother too, Scott in the backseat.

"Sam..do you wanna talk about what happened?" Derek asked, his eyes not leaving the road. Derek's been really good to me. He's supported Stiles, Scott and I emotionally and even given us money for food a few times, well when he managed to force me to take it, I don't like taking his money. Derek inherited a large amount of money from his parents following the Hale fire. Between the three families, Stilinski, McCall and Hale, we've been dealt pretty shitty hands. Derek lost his entire family besides his Uncle Peter in a house fire. Scott's mother passed away, just like mine, and he refused to live with his father, to scared after he was pushed down the stairs by him. My father ended up adopted Scott seeing as our two families have always been so close. Then the shit hit the fan for the Stilinski's, my family. It's been about a year since Mum passed away, my father slowly started to change after that. He got sad, really sad, almost depressed. Then he turned his saddness into rage, rage that he directed at his young son, daughter and adoptive son. At first it was just yelling, telling us how worthless we are, how we are to blame for Mum's death. I never believed it, I know Mum loved us with all her heart, but my brother was a different story. At such a young age, little Stiles Stilinski became scared of his father, his home, strangers, anything foreign. The only things he wasn't afraid of was Scott and I, it's no different now. Only difference, he's starting to warm up to Derek as he's usually with me when our father isn't around. Scott likes him though which i'm happy for, Derek's my closest friend and i'd hate for my brother's to not like him. I ignored my father's behaviour for a few months but tonight, tonight was the last straw. My throat still stung from the night's events.

"I couldn't stay there, not anymore" I say, looking back at my little brothers. Derek knows not to push me, especially when it came to my father.

"Where are we going?" Derek asks, changing the subject, meeting my eyes this time as we come to a stop at the traffic lights. I raise an eyebrow at him. He looks back at the 2 big duffle bags I had quickly packed and thrown in the car when Derek came screeching into the driveway after I called him, crying. "I'm guessing you aren't going back"

"I'm not. Neither are they" I tell him.

"I'm coming with you, wherever you're going" Derek says.

"Derek, you can't. You have a life here-" I begin to object.

"I have nothing here. My family..they're..gone. All I have left is you, Stiles and Scott. Mum would have wanted me to stick with you" Derek says, his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel. "I'm not losing you as well" he adds, quieter. He turns back to me. "I'm coming with you" It sounds crazy, a 19 and an 18 year old running away with two 3 year olds. It doesn't make sense. Well, to anyone other than them. They're all they have. They're both running from their own lives. All of a sudden, I break down, I just start crying. Derek pulls over and takes my hands in his. "Hey, we're going to okay"

"How? I have hardly any money, no food, barely any clothes. I practically kidnapped two 3 year olds for fuck's sake!" I sob. I didn't think through any of this, I just took my brothers and left as soon as possible.

"I have money-" Derek tries.

"I can't take your money Derek! It belongs to you and your family" I tell him, tears falling down both cheeks now.

"Hey, hey!" Derek says in a hushed whisper, getting my attention. "You, these boys, you're my family now, alright? We're family and we're going to stick together. Noone is going to take them from us" Derek says softly. He is hardly ever like this, so open. I nod, my vision clouded with tears. "I won't let him hurt you or them again, okay?" Derek asks, his hand coming to my face to wipe away my tears.

"Okay" I answer, my voice cracking with emotion.

"Sammy?" Scott asks, yawning. My head snaps to the boys. Stiles wakes up a few seconds after, yawning just as Scott did. I unclick my seatbelt and climb into the back seat.

"Hey" I say to them, giving them my best smile despite my grief.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Stiles asks, touching the tears on my cheeks. "Is it Daddy again? Is he being mean again?" I whimper at that, someone as young as them should never have to have witness the things these two have.

"I don't like it when he's mean" Scott says, his crocked jawline cocking out as he burrows his eyebrows.

"Is he going to hurt you again?" Stiles asks, his wide, whiskey doe eyes filling with tears.

"No, no, no. We're going to be okay, I promise. Derek's taking us somewhere else" I tell him, wiping his eyes.

"Where? Where?!" Stiles starts to cry. He's still weary of Derek.

"Shhh, shhh" I hush Stiles, I can't stand the sound of them crying, it breaks my heart. I pull him out of his car seat and into my arms, hugging him. I stroke his hair and start to sing him 'Hakuna Matata' from Lion King. Mum would always sing it to me and later on to Stiles as well to put us to sleep or calm us down. After a few minutes of singing, Stiles calms down enough for me to talk to him. "We're going away from..Daddy" I hate saying that, I don't even call him Dad, not anymore. "Derek is driving us to somewhere safe, I promise we'll be okay" I tell him.

"W-Where?" Stiles asks.

"Um..it's a suprise" I say with a smile. Both the boys' faces light up. "And we're going to get ice-cream for breakfast as well" huge smiles appear on their faces and it's a god damn welcome sight. "Now, get back in your booster, we still have abit of driving to do" I tell Stiles. He nods and gets back in his seat. For 3 year olds, they're pretty smart. I kiss both of their heads and crawl back into the passenger seat.

"Everything alright?" Derek asks.

"Yeah..Stiles is just a little..you know" I say.

"Uncle Derek?" Scott says. Scott has taken to calling him that.

"Yeah bud?" Derek answers, turning to look at him.

"Where are you taking us?" he asks.

"Scott, I said it was a suprise" I interrupt. Scott pouts and crosses his little arms over his chest. I smile at him, Derek and I turn back to the front.

"Keep on driving?" Derek asks, I nod and he pulls out.

..

I must have drifted off because I open my eyes to Stiles shaking me, well as much as an almost-4-year-old could.

"Come on, come on! Derek brought candy!" Stiles squels.

"Okay, okay. Hop off me first kiddo" I tell Stiles, yawning. He climbs down me and onto the ground as the car door is open. Only then do I notice that we've stopped driving.

"Here Stiles, take this into Scott, you two can start eating. I'll help grandma from the car" Derek jokes, handing Stiles a 2kg bag of gummy worms. Stiles giggles and takes the bag from Derek, running into a room. I see we're at some hotel or something. I yawn again and stretch, unclicking my seatbelt. "Need some help grandma?" Derek teases. I chuckle and whack his arm away. I pull myself out of the camaro and look around, the sun will be coming up in a couple hours or so.

"Where are we?" I ask Derek.

"Redding" he answers.

"Redding? How long were we driving for?"

"Awhile" he answers with a tired smile. "Come on, we should get some sleep if we're taking these kids out for ice-cream in the morning" Derek says, holding his hand out to me. I take it, closing the car door behind me. Derek leads me into our hotel room. There are two double beds, Scott and Stiles are sitting in one, devouring the candy Derek gave them. That leaves one for Derek and I..great.

"Are you two going to get married?" Scott asks, seeing our hands. I instantly let Derek's hand go, blushing. I've had a crush on Derek for awhile. We've been really close since we were 13, before Scott or Stiles were born, before the Hale fire..before my Mum died. With everything that's happened to us, we haven't had time to get to know each other in _that_ sort of way. I dive onto the bed, instantly loving the soft bed. At my house, I gave up my bed for Scott and Stiles, I slept on the cold, hard ground beside them.

"Okay, time for bed you little munchkins. Go on, pjs on, brush your teeth then get into bed" I tell them, just like I usually do. They both nod and race to the bathroom, grabbing their pjs on the way. Scott closes the door but I can still hear their laughs and giggles.

"You're going to be good at this" Derek says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Looking after them" he replies.

"Well..i've been practically looking after them since Stiles was born and Scott was brought into the family. Mum was really sick and..and..my father he-"

"It's okay" Derek says, rubbing my shoulders. I clear my throat and nod. The boys come racing back out of the bathroom, diving under the covers of their bed.

"Can you sing Ha-Ha..that song?" Scott asks, tripping over the word Hakuna. I nod with a smile and get up, walking over and sitting on their bed. I roll my eyes when I see Stiles has toothpaste on his nose, how did he even get that there? I lick my thumb and wipe it off, earning me 'ew!' from Stiles and a laugh from Scott. I pull the blankets up to their shoulders and tuck them in.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries, for the rest of your days" I start to sing. "It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata-" Stiles and Scott always join in for this part. "Ain't no passing craze!" Then it's just me again. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days" I sing quietly as the boys eyes start to droop. "It's our problem-free philosopy. Hakuna Matata" I trail off as their eyes slip closed. I carefully kiss their heads and get off the bed. I click the lamp off. On instinct, I lay down on the floor beside their bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Sam?" Derek asks quietly through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor are you?"

"Uh..I usually do..I like to watch over them" I answer, feeling embarassed. I didn't like them being in another room when my father was home so I moved them into mine and I took the floor. Now's no different..except it is. My father isn't here, Derek's here and he would never hurt them. I get up and make my way to the bed through the dark. I bump into the bed and fall onto it. I cringe when I realise Derek's on here. I feel around but he's not here. I find my phone and turn my screen on, using it as light. Derek's standing up beside the bed. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Pushing the beds together. I don't want you sleeping on the floor, you can sleep on that side so you're close to the boys" Derek replies. I give him a kiss on the cheek and help him quietly push the beds together, careful not to wake Scott and Stiles. Once the beds are together, I slipped under the covers, Derek beside me. This isn't the first time we've shared a bed or sleeping space, he would stay when my father worked through the night, but I still got butterflies, having him this close.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper to Derek after I turn so we're face to face.

"I don't know" he answers with a shrug. "I guess we should find somewhere more premanant for a start" Derek suggests.

"That's a better plan than mine"

"What was your plan?" Derek asks, amused.

"Stay here forever, living off candy and ice-cream" I say and we both chuckle. "I have to ask..why are you helping us? Driving half way across the country, getting us this room-"

"I told you Sam, you're all my family now. I'm not leaving you" he answers seriously.

"I really happy you're here" I whisper, realising how much closer we've gotten.

"So am I" Derek whispers back, I can feel his breath on my lips. I lean forward, mine and Derek's foreheads touching. The butterflies in my stomach are swarming.

"Promise me you won't leave" I say, I couldn't bear to lose someone else.

"I swear, I won't" he says. Once the words have left his mouth, I close the distance between us. Sparks fly as our lips move over each other, it's been a long time coming. Derek's large hands come up to hold my face as he kisses me. Derek's mouth moves to my earlobe, then to my neck. I wince and he pulls back. "Shit, i'm sorry, got a little carried away" he says, looking away in shame.

"It's okay..still just a little sore" I tell him. Derek lays back down beside me and I cuddle into his side. "I left because..because" I start.

"You don't have to tell me" Derek whispers.

"It's the least I can do" I tell him. I take a deep breath. "He strangled me, almost to the point where I blacked out. I was crying, gasping, Scott and Stiles came racing in and saw what was happening. I never wanted them to know what he did to me. Stiles screamed for help and my father went after him. I was so scared Derek, I-" tears started to fall from my eyes again. "The look on his face, I-I thought he was going to kill Stiles. He just..he looked so angry, so vicious" I sniff and wipe my eyes. "I managed to get them into our room and block the door, locking my father out. That's when I called you" I say, finally looking at him. His eyes full of concern and worry. "I packed us a couple bags and we escaped through the window. You saved us Derek" I tell him with complete gratitude. "Thank you so much" I say, burying my face in his neck as more tears fell, everything that has happened tonight crashing down on me.

"I'm going to keep you all safe from him, you know that right?" Derek asks, I nod into him. Derek kisses my forehead and rocks me to sleep. I don't know where we're gonna go or what we're going to do but as long as I have my family, i'll be okay.

**Oh my god! I know I said in the beginning it's a one-shot but I already have an idea for the second part! It'll be a month in the future, Sam, Derek, Stiles and Scott living in a cute little house in Lawerance Kansas. It'll be a look into their lives and how far they've come since they ran away. Should I write it? I really want to but tell me what you think first! Read, favourite, follow and of course, review! Stay golden guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got quite a few follows and stuff so here's a part 2! If you want me to continue then tell me so please :) enjoy!**

_For age references:_

_Stiles and Scott are 3 almost 4,_

_Derek is 19,_

_Samantha (Stiles' sister) is 18._

_& also, no werewolves, banshees or anything supernatural._

_One month later_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

"Sammy!" Stiles yelps, running over to me, tripping over his own feet and falling down in front of me. He giggles and shakes his head before pulling himself off the floor. "I wanna play!"

"Why don't you ask Uncle Derek?" Stiles has also started calling him that as well. Things have changed alot over the past month. We've come a long way from running away with a couple toddlers in the middle of the night.

"He's busy" Stiles pouts.

"Well, i'm really busy writing my cook book Sti" I say. It's the job I picked up, I write cookbooks, it's always been a passion of mine, cooking and writing, my Mum taught me to cook. "Go find Scotty"

"He's with Uncle Derek, they talking to two men at the front door" Stiles tells me.

"What?! Stiles, honey, stay here" I tell him before running to the front door. Suprisingly, noones come looking for us, not that my father would, but I would think he would come for the boys. I grabbed the hidden knife from a secret compartment in the cupboard that the boys couldn't reach and ran towards the front door. I came skidding around the corner, knife behind my back, ready to fight but saw it was two guys, a little older than Derek, not my father. I smile sheepishly as I walk over slowly, hiding the knife in the back of my pants. Hey, you can't blame me for being a little scared right? We barely know anyone from this town.

"Oh, and this is Samantha" Derek introduces me to the two men.

"Hey, i'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam, we're your neighbours" the handsomer of the two says, his hand out. I shake it and his brother's and offer them a small smile. Stiles comes racing back into the room and I give him my 'your in trouble' look, I told him to stay in the office. "And who's this?" Dean asks, crotching down to Stiles' level.

"I'm Sti" Stiles says shyly, he's getting better though, he doesn't freak out as much anymore. He likes Derek now as well.

"Stiles" I tell Dean, as he looks slightly confused.

"Well Stiles, i'm Dean and this is my brother Sam" Dean says with a smile, he seems really comfortable around kids.

"That's your name!" Stiles squels, pointing at me. I chuckle and Scott steps forward. "This is my brother Scott" Stiles tells Dean and Sam.

"It's nice to meet you Scott" Dean says and stands back up, the two boys stepping behind Derek and I.

"Your kids are adorable" The quieter, tall brother, Sam, says. This sends Derek and I into a frenzy, trying to explain that they aren't our children.

"Uh..no, these aren't-" I start.

"We don't have-" Derek says.

"They're my-"

"Brothers" Derek finishes for me. Both of us are blushing slightly.

"So..not yours?" Sam asks, looking between the two of us.

"No..they're my brothers" I tell him.

"It's really cool that you'd help you girlfriend with her brothers man" Dean says, slapping Derek on the shoulder with a proud smile. He's definately a family-loving man.

"We aren't..we aren't together" Derek says, tension filling the air. We haven't talked about what happened the night we ran away. Whenever one of us would leave the house, we'd kiss the boys on the cheek or forehead and then kiss the other on the lips. We never really labelled it, we're a family, we stick together. It's not until those words leave Dean's mouth do we both think about it.

"Shit..uh..i'm sorry" Dean says, feeling really awkward.

"It's fine, really" I assure him. "Do you want to come in? Grab a coffee or something? We'd love to know more about this town" I say with a smile. These two aren't a threat and Scott and Stiles don't mind them so why not invite them inside?

"Sure, thank you" Sam says, the two follow Derek and I inside, Scott and Stiles not far in front of us. I flick the kettle on as the three men sit at the bar. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking with the Winchester brothers, learning a bunch about the town. Derek seems to get along quite well with Dean and Sam's quiet and polite, I can see them becoming our friends. I don't even notice that Scott and Stiles are still with us, giggling to each other.

**Had to bring in the Winchesters if they lived in Kansas! Hope you liked this capter as well, reviews are deeply appreciated! If there is a scene or whatever you'd like to see then tell me and i'll see what I can do :) Stay golden!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm really enjoying writing this story so here's another chapter! Shout out to UniversalMonkey for the amazing review! You're the best :D I probably won't be able to updte till Saturday :( so here's an early update :)**

_For age references:_

_Stiles and Scott are 3 almost 4,_

_Derek is 19,_

_Samantha (Stiles' sister) is 18._

_& also, no werewolves, banshees or anything supernatural._

**Samantha's p.o.v**

"They were nice" I say, closing the door as the Winchesters walk back over to their house.

"Yeah, I liked them. It's nice to finally get to know somebody in the town" Derek says with a smile.

"Uncle Derek?" Scott asks.

"Yeah Scotty?" Derek says, picking him up.

"Why did the short man say Sammy's your girlfriend?" Scott asks curiously. Sometimes these two are too smart for their own good..and ours.

"Uh..he thought we..um" Derek starts, struggling to explain it.

"He was wrong Scotty" I tell him, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Then why does he kiss you?" Stiles asks, appearing out of nowhere. Derek's eyes widen at Stiles, we normally made sure they weren't around to see that, didn't want to give them the wrong idea..which we have.

"It's him saying goodbye Sti" I tell Stiles, crotching down to his level like Dean did.

"Why? Where's Uncle Derek going?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek.

"He isn't going anywhere Stiles, sometimes he has to leave to buy groceries or stuff for you two. It's just something we do, it's just us saying..goodbye for now" I tell Stiles, hoping he'll stop with the questions.

"Oh" Stiles says, making an 'o' with his mouth. "Good, I don't want Uncle Derek to go" he says with a smile.

"I'm not going, i'm staying with you" Derek reassures him. Stiles' smile drops.

"Then why do you sleep in the same bed?" Stiles asks. Also something we haven't talked about. After the hotel, we just always slept together.

"Uh.." Neither I or Derek can really explain that.

"I thought only Mummies and Daddies did that. Are you going to be Daddy now?" Stiles asks Derek. "You're my Mummy so Uncle Derek must be Daddy" Stiles says to me.

"Stiles, no" I stop him. "Mummy will always be our Mummy" I stop there, i'm not telling him that _Daddy_ will always be our _Daddy_ because he never will be.

"But she's in heaven, she's with the angels" Stiles says, I had explained it to him when she died, trying to make the experience easier for my scared little brother.

"That's right but she'll always be Mummy okay? Always" I say, holding his tiny little hands in mine.

"Okay" Luckily, Stiles doesn't ask about our father, I sense, even though he's young, he still understands the situation to a point.

"Now come on, I gotta get back to my book and I have a suprise for you two!" I tell them, loving how their faces burst out in a huge smile at the word 'suprise'. "I have..crafts!"

"Yay!" Scott and Stiles yell together. They've always been quite arty. Derek lets Scott down as he's making grabby hands towards me.

"Go get into your sleep shirts and i'll set them up, okay?" I aks them and they take off, running down the hallway towards their shared room as an answer. I go to where I hid the crafts in the drawer and pull them out. I can feel Derek following behind me but I ignore him. I lay down newspaper on the table so the kids don't get paint on the table.

"Sam" Derek says, I don't turn to him. I pull out the glitter and feathers I brought. "Sam" Derek says again and again I ignore him. I lay out the paper for them and get them water for there paints and put the paintbrushes in them. "Samantha" Derek says, slightly louder, more demanding. There's nothing left to busy myself with so I turn to go find the boys. "Sam" Derek says softly as he catches my arms, stopping my escape. "Sam, look at me" he says. I look up at him from under my lashes.

"What is it Derek?" I whisper.

"We should talk about..you know" Derek says.

"There's nothing to talk about" I tell him, trying to pull away from him. He lets me go with a sigh. It's not that I don't want to be with him, because I do, I just don't want to complicate things, I don't want to ruin what we have now.

"They may be toddlers but they're not stupid Sam" Derek says from behind me.

"I never said that" I snap in a hushed whisper, turning around to find Derek right in front of me.

"I know you didn't" he says, softly again. "We haven't talked about..us"

"We don't need to talk about 'us', we're a family, that's all there is to it" I tell him.

"Where do I come into this family?" he asks.

"You're like a father to these kids, don't talk like that Derek. They love you, you heard Stiles before, he doesn't want you to go"

"I don't plan on ever leaving any of you but I need to know..is there something here?" he asks, motioning between us.

"Let's not complicate things Derek" I say, not answering his question because, really? Even a blind man could see there is. I start to walk away from Derek again.

"Stiles is right, the kissing, the bed sharing, what's going on between-" Derek begins. The boys come running back into the room, cutting Derek off. Derek looks at me and motions for me to come outside but I shake my head.

"Thanks so much Sammy!" Stiles says, both boys hugging my legs when they see what I have for them.

"It's okay" I reply, scruffing their hair. I move to go back upstairs but Scott doesn't let go while Stiles runs to the table, eager to make art.

"Where you going?" Scott asks.

"I have to work on my book, i'm just about done-"

"But we want you to play with us" he says, pouting.

"Actually Scotty, Sam and I have to-" Derek interrupts.

"Uncle Derek's gonna play with you" I cut in, giving Scott a smile. Derek gives me an unimpressed glare but follows Scott to the table. I sigh in relief before walking up the hallway to my office, opposite the boys' room.

..

I was just doing the finishing touches to my book, piecing it all together. Dragging the recipes to the page layouts with the photos and titles. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go to bed Sti, i'll be in soon to tuck you both in" I call out, not taking my eyes away from the computer.

"They're already in bed, asleep" Derek's voice makes me jump. I hear him walk over to me. "Sam, come to bed, it's late" Derek says from behind me.

"I'm almost done, i'll be in soon" I tell him. Derek's hands come to the armrests on the office chair and he turns me around slowly. He crouches in front of me, looking up at me.

"Sam, it's 2 in the morning, you need some sleep" he says softly. 2 in the morning? What the hell? "Come on, it'll be here when you wake up" Derek says, standing up and holding out his hand. I nod and take it, turning to put my laptop to sleep. Derek leads me to our room but I stop at the door of the boy's room. They're both fast asleep in their seperate single beds on either side of their small room. The boys share a small box-shaped room. One bed on either side, a toy crate full of disney themed toys and race cars between the beds againist the wall, one of those town map rugs on the floor in front of it that the boys use to play racing and a big fish tank by the door, the boys, hell even Derek and I, love fish. There are large Timon & Pumbaa canvas' on the wall and a few racing posters that Derek insisted go up. I'm sort of jealous of their room..okay, alot jealous. I let go of Derek's hand and place a kiss on each of their foreheads before following him into the room. I get into my sleep shorts and a singlet before climbing into bed next to a shirtless Derek. "We need to talk about it" Derek whispers, laying on his side, looking at me.

"Leave it alone Derek" I tell him, closing my eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asks.

"I'm not afraid"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are-"

"You want to know what i'm afraid of?" I ask, flinging up in bed, glaring down at Derek. "I'm afraid that if we act on what's between us, you won't like it. I'm afraid that you'll leave us, that i'll have to watch my brothers' hearts break as another person they love disappears" I have tears in my eyes. "I'm afraid to lose anyone else, i'm afriad to let people in, i'm afraid that you'll leave me-" My rant is cut short when Derek presses his lips to mine. He pushes me down softly, laying over me. His tounge grazes my bottom lip and I grant him access. This is all new between us, we've never kissed like this before. When the need for air becomes to much, we pull away, Derek leaning his forehead againist my own.

"I'm not leaving you, or Scott and Stiles, not ever" Derek whispers, leaning down to kiss me again, softer this time. I nod as he pulls away. I expect us to go to sleep, laying side by side as usual but instead, Derek pulls me to him, arms around my waist. "We'll make this work" he whispers, kissing the back of my head before I slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Shout out to UniversalMonkey again, suzanne and my Guest reviewers! I like updating fast to keep people interested and I won't rush things :) I really am enjoying writing this none-supernatural Teen Wolf fic and thanks for your review and concern UniversalMonkey, makes my day :) Just a quick note, i've never been around toddlers so I have no idea how they behave or when they start talking and walking and all that so bear with me! Also, i'm trying to give you a look at parts of their house they now have bit by bit, so you can start to piece it together, how it all looks.**

_For age references:_

_Stiles and Scott are 3 almost 4,_

_Derek is 19,_

_Samantha (Stiles' sister) is 18._

_& also, no werewolves, banshees or anything supernatural._

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I wake the boys up and bring them to the table, which i've cleared of all crafts. Their art is in a big folder where i've started to keep their important or memorable things.

"What's for breakfast?" Scott asks.

"Pancakes" I reply with a smile. I know these two love pancakes, especially banana pancakes. "Not long until they'll be ready, just have to whip up the batter" I tell them.

"Do you need any help?" Stiles asks politely.

"I've got it Sti" Derek says, walking out from our room. He places a kiss on my lips, right in front of the boys, with a grin and comes into the kitchen. Our kitchen is quite open. It's small, counters lining the wall, a wall oven, double sink, medium sized fridge. Between the kitchen and way to the lounge there is a bar/table where we eat and the kids do their crafts. Derek's shirtless but still wearing his trackpanks from the night before. I can't help but watch him as he gets to work making the batter. I watch the way his hips move as he whisks.

"You gonna stare all morning or help me?" Derek asks, amused, as he turns to me with a grin. I chuckle and go to his side, taking the bowl from his hands.

"Get me the eggs" I tell him. "Then I need you to mash the banana too, thanks Derek" I say with a 'no arguing' smile. Derek rolls his eyes but goes to find the requested ingrediants. I finish whisking the ingrediants and turn to find Derek watching me, his eyes snapping back up to my face, a sheepish grin coming to his lips. "Now who's staring?" I tease but I still blush at the fact that Derek likes me back, I didn't think he thought of me like that. Derek comes over and hands me the ingrediants. We work together in silence and soon, i'm bringing the finished banana pancakes to the table, Derek following with plates.

"Here you go boys" I say as I plate up Scott and Stiles' pancakes. I sit down and make Derek up a plate as well, much larger then my brothers' ones.

"Thanks" he says when I put it in front of him. I get to work, dishing up my own pancakes. I can feel Derek's eyes, watching my every move. I turn to him with a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it?" I ask him as his eyes are still on me.

"It's nothing..I want to talk to you after breakfast" Derek says seriosuly.

"Um..alright" I reply, slightly worried. This sounds like the 'it's not you it's me' type thing. Derek and I eat in silence, Scott and Stiles blabbering between each other. I find I can't eat as much as I usually could, my worry getting the best of me.

..

"Why don't you two clear the table? I need to have a talk to Sam alright?" Derek asks Scott and Stiles. We have a trolley with a tray that the boys can put dishes in, as they can't reach the counters just yet.

"Okay Uncle Derek" Scott says, jumping down from his chair.

"Come on" Derek says softly to me, holding his hand out for me to take. I cautiously take his hand, standing up. I let him lead me outside, through the ranchslider and onto the small patio we had outside. We have an outdoor table, big enough to seat about 8. Derek sits down, me sitting down with him. He sucks in a breath and looks up at me.

"Before you say anything, you don't owe us anything, you don't have to apologise-" I start, I know how this goes, how disappointment works.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Derek interrupts. I sigh and let his hand go.

"If you don't want to be with me..and my brothers, you don't have to apologise, you've done alot for us-" I'm cut off, once again, by Derek's soft lips moving over mine. This time, he pulls back quickly, resting his forehead on mine. His hands come up to cradle my face and he looks at me through his lashes.

"I've told you a million times, i'm not leaving" he reassures..for the millionth time. "Not ever, you're stuck with me" he jokes. He pulls away, grabbing my hands again.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" I ask, my voice raw with emotion, scared to be thrown to the side again. Derek shifts nervously, not a good sign to me.

"I uh..I..I want us to adopt Scott and Stiles..be their full time guardians" Derek says. All doubt leaves my body when he says that. He's serious about this. Derek Hale is serious about taking on the full time responsibility of being a parent to two 3 year olds.

"Me and you?" I ask him.

"Yeah..unless you don't want that" Derek replies shyly. It's my turn to kiss him.

"Of course I want that" I tell him with a smile.

..

"Scotty! Sti! Come in here please! We need to talk to you!" I call out to the boys, calling them into the office where Derek and I are sitting on the small sofa. I hear the boys running up the hallway towards us. "Sit down" I tell them, pointing to the sofa once Derek and I have got off.

"Are we in trouble?" Stiles asks, I can hear the fear in his voice. Our father was never good with 'dealing with us' when we were in trouble.

"No, no, of course not" I say crotching down and holding his little hands. "Me and Derek want to ask you two something" I say. "We want to know if you would like us to adopt you..like _Daddy_ did with Scott" I had to talk the two through what happened with Scott as well.

"You and Uncle Derek?" Scott asks. I nod and take one hand from Stiles and grab one of Scott's. "So you would be my Mummy and Daddy?" Scott asks.

"Sort of..but don't call us that okay? We're still Sam and Uncle Derek, it will just say on your file that we are your guardians..your caregivers, do you understand?" I ask them both. They both nod. "Do you want that? Do you want us to be your caregivers?" I ask them, worry eating away at me that they'll say no, that they'll want to go home to _him_. They both nod excitedly and I let out the breath I was holding. I pull them into a hug, a few tears falling from my eyes. The boys jump off the sofa and run over to Derek, who's sitting on the floor behind me, colliding into him and knocking him onto his back as they hug him. I couldn't be happier, everything's finally working out for our families.

**Some family fluff! Read, favourite, follow and please review! Stay golden!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks heaps for the guests that reviewed and once again, the awesome, UniversalMonkey! Once i'm done with school and get up to date with my chapters, i'll be updating almost every day :)**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

It took a couple months but finally, Derek and I are the legal guardians of Scott and Stiles. It's been a long time since i've been this happy. I'm brought back from my thoughts when Sam starts to speak to me.

"I brought your cookbook yesturday, it's #3 at the bookstore" he tells me then takes a sip of his coffee. A huge smile finds it's way to my face.

"Congrats" Derek says, leaning over the bar and kissing my cheek. Dean gives a smirk and a nod before sipping his coffee as well. Everything's falling into place. Derek and I have decided to be in a proper relationship, Scott and Stiles are happy and hardly ever scared anymore, we've befriended the Winchesters, my cookbook's selling, the boys are under our custody now, everything's going amazingly.

"Well, we better get going" Dean says. "Going to see our father today" he tells us. I smile at him, i'm happy for them, they've worked through their differences with their father and have started to go visit him.

"We probably should" Sam says, standing up. He grabs our cups and rinses them before coming back over to us. "Congratualations on the book" he says, scruffing my hair. It's weird, having friends like this. They're both in their early twenties while Derek and I aren't even 20 yet. I don't mind though, I like them, just took abit to get used too. We say our goodbyes and both Winchesters leave. When I turn around, Derek kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask when he pulls back, arms still around me.

"I'm just..happy" he replies with a shrug.

"So am I" I whisper before kissing him again. This kiss is passionate. It gets heated so we move to the bedroom, leaving the kids to play with their race cars in their room. I straddle Derek as he falls back onto the bed. He grins at me and pulls me down to his lips, which I take greedily. Derek rolls us, so he's hovering over me. His mouth moves to my neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin between my throat and shoulder. I let out a quiet moan and Derek smirks againist my skin. I push him back and grab the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. I stare up at his body. Derek's hands come to my face as he starts to kiss me again, his body brushing mine. My hands land on Derek's belt. We haven't slept together yet but it's been building for awhile now.

"Are you sure?" Derek whispers in my ear. I nod and he kisses my cheek. I start to undo his belt, feeling his _excitement_ in his jeans.

"Sammy! Stiles won't let me play with the red one!" Scott's voice interrupts. I sigh and sit up. Derek stands up, quickly doing up his belt and moving to find his shirt.

"I'll handle it" I say, kissing his cheek quickly before walking out to find the little troublemakers. "What's going on in here?" I ask, poking my head in their door.

"Stiles isn't sharing" Scott whines.

"No, nope" I say, popping the 'p'. "We don't whine, alright?" They know I hate that. "Stiles, give Scott the red car for 5 minutes then swap" I tell Stiles. Stiles sighs but hands the car over to Scott who beams at me. I walk into the room, sitting down with them by their town map rug they're playing on. "You know your birthday's coming up Scott" I say, Scott looks up at me with a smile.

"Really?" he asks, excitement in his voice.

"Yes! Have you not been counting?"

"No" Scott replies.

"Well, it's about a month away. What do you want to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know" he says, his thinking face on.

"Well you should think of something we can all do together" I tell him with a smile. "Yours is only 3 weeks after that Stiles so you think of something too, alright?" Stiles nods, a smile on his face as well now. "I have work to do, you two play" I say before walking back into the room. Derek's sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt back on. I take a seat next to him. "The boy's birthdays are coming up in the next couple months" I tell him.

"It's crazy right?" Derek asks.

"It is..they'll be 4" I say in an amazed voice because wow. We've come a long way. It's been 5 months. 5 long months.

"Before we know it, they'll be starting school" Derek comments. This makes me tense up. I never gave that much thought, them going to school every day, not being home where Derek and I can keep them safe. "You alright?" he asks.

"I'm..i'm fine. Just didn't think about it" I tell him with a sigh.

"They'll be fine, they're gonna grow up right" Derek says, rubbing my hands.

..

..

**Another chapter :) If you have any ideas for where this story could go or scenes or whatever, please let me know! I'm running out of ideas :( I was thinking..maybe Samantha gets pregnant? John Stilinski finds them? I don't know..anyway, favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god you guys! I got an awesome response for last chapter! You guys are seriously the best! Shout out to Hotaru Himura, UniversalMonkey and luna-auroraqueenofthenorth! You are all amazing! Thanks so much for the ideas and all the support :) All of your ideas are going to be taken into consideration for future chapters, some very soon, some not so soon ;) This chapter..is going to be smutty.**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

"Eat your greens Sti" I tell Stiles as he pushes them to the side.

"Sam!" he whines.

"Stiles" I warn.

"I don't like them, they're yucky" Stiles says.

"Stiles, your sister worked really hard to make this okay? You have to eat your greens" Derek pipes up. Stiles looks between us then huffs, pouting his little lips.

"You're gonna be 4 soon Sti, big boys eat their greens" I say, putting my own stalk of broccoli in my mouth.

"I'm a big boy already" Stiles beams and starts to eat his greens. I smile at Derek and he returns it. I look to Scott who's already eaten his greens.

"Good boy Scotty" I say, scruffing his hair. He grins at me, bits of broccoli floret in his teeth. I just shake my head and continue eating. When we all finish, Derek helps me clear the table. "I'll put the boys to bed then help you wash the dishes" I tell Derek.

"Who said I was doing the dishes?" Derek teases. I step forward, backing him into the wall.

"I did" I whisper in his ear, kissing his neck as I pull back. Derek pulls me back to him, our chests bumping together. He takes my lips with his. Both our hands start to run over one another. "Wait, wait" I say, pulling from him.

"What is it?" Derek asks, then his face drops. "Shit, i'm sorry, you probably don't want-" I put my hand over his mouth, stopping him.

"Shhh, I do" I tell him. "I just need to put the boys to bed, it's late" i'd been slack with dinner, it was edging to 9pm. I take my hand from his mouth. "I'll be back in a minute" I say, leaving him in the kitchen.

"Boys, bed time" I say as I walk into their room. They're both huddled around a colouring book with a pack of felts. "Come on" I say. They both, reluctantly, get up. I sing them 'Hakuna Matata' to help them get to sleep and kiss their foreheads, tucking them in. I head to the kitchen to help Derek with the dishes. I flick their light off, not realising that i'm now envolped in darkness. The dishes are completely forgotten when I bump into a familiar hard chest. Derek. I don't what comes over me but I grab him, kissing him. His mouth leaves mine and seeks out my jawline. His mouth is hot on my neck before he swoops down and picks me up bridal style. He carries he into the room planting soft kisses down my throat. He lays me on the bed, I pull him down with me. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head, wrapping my arms around his muscular shoulders, keeping him close to me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks me.

"I want you" I reply, pulling my own shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor by Derek's. Derek's eyes rack over my body. He stands up and heads for the door. My mind starts to race, Is he leaving? Was I too forward? Did I scare him off? I've fucked up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Derek says. I didn't even realise my eyes had filled with tears. "I'm just locking the door" he says as he turns the lock. "After last time..I don't want them to walk in" he explains. Then, his eyes are on my body again. "Or interrupt" he says, his voice huskier than usual. He walks back over and lays down beside me. I turn into him and kiss him softly.

"Don't ever leave us" I whisper againist his lips. I'm so scared that he'll leave. I'm scared that the boys will leave. I've finally got something good and i'm afraid it'll be snatched away from me. I can't lose my family, I can't lose anyone else, not after Mum, not after everything.

"I won't, not ever" he whispers back. We stare at each other for a moment longer before I climb onto him, straddling him. Now I can really feel his _excitement _and lets just say it's not small. I lean down and kiss along his jawline then down his throat. I can feel him moan under my lips. I run my tounge across his collarbones and he pulls me back to his lips. We kiss passinately and before I know it, we're both naked under the covers, clothes thrown to the floor carelessly. We roll around the bed just kissing and touching, loving the feeling of having each other like this. We we pull back from each other, Derek's laying over me, he leans his forehead on mine. "You're still sure about this?" he asks. Like me, his life's been on the shit side, he tends to think lowly of himself, doubt himself, think nobody will want someone like him. I nod with a smile. Derek slowly pushes into me and I gasp, not used to his size. In my younger teen years I had a couple one night flings at parties, sleazy I know, but after my mother died I went a little crazy. Drinking, partying, smoking. Derek, being my best friend, knew about all this and helped me through it all. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asks, worry clear in his features.

"It's nothing, i'm okay" I assure him.

"Sam" Derek says, pulling out. I stop him.

"I'm just not used to..you know" Derek's confused face tells me my answer, he knows about the flings. "You're just..you know.." Derek still looks confused. I sigh. "Big" I say quickly.

"Oh" Derek says, finally realising. His cheeks flush a dark, blood red.

"I'm okay, really" I tell him, peaking his lips. I grind my hips into his to show him. He grins at the movement and starts to move. I moan quietly and his forehead comes to rest on mine again as I grip the bedspread. Derek's breath starts to come out quicker as we speed up. For the next 15 minutes, the only sound in the room is breathy moans from me and grunts from Derek. I grab Derek's face and smash his lips into mine to drown out the sound of me crying out as my walls come tumbling down and we both have our release. Derek collapses beside me, both of us panting. I feel his arm come around me and he pulls me close to him. He kisses my forehead and it doesn't take long for the two of us to fall asleep.

**Here's your smut! I don't do it very often but I gave you this so here you go! I'm excited to use the ideas you have given me so stay tuned! Read, favourite, follow and please, please, please review! Stay golden!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Shout out to my guest reviewer, i'm seriously thinking of running with it, I love the idea as well :) Enjoy!_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I can feel the sun shining through the window. I stretch and find that my legs are tangled with Derek's. Derek stirs and opens his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. He leans over and kisses my softly. Last night's events come to the front of my mind causing me to blush.

"I'm gonna go make the boys something to eat" I say, getting up when I hear the boys in the hallway.

"Relax, I got it" Derek says, jumping out of bed. He finds his discarded pants and pulls them on.

"I'll have a shower and be right in" I tell him. He nods with a smile and kisses my cheek before throwing on a clean shirt and going after Scott and Stiles. I sigh in content and get up, grab a clean outfit and head for the shower.

..

When I walk into the kitchen, I stop and smile at the scene in front of me. Derek, Stiles and Scott are eating fruit and yogurt bowls together on the bar. All three of them are laughing and smiling and I can't help but feel giddy. How did I get so lucky? How did I come from a broken and abusive family and now have this? How do I have this amazing family of my own? Stiles turns and sees me standing there.

"Sammy! Uncle Derek made us yogurt and fruit!" Stiles yells, holding up his bowl. He always loved those two things together, since he was born. I walk over and scruff Stiles' and Scott's hair.

"You two make sure you thank Derek alright?" I say, looking between them.

"Thanks Uncle Derek!" They say together, beaming at Derek.

"Good boys" I praise, taking a seat across from the three of them.

"Want something to eat?" Derek says, offering me his bowl.

"It's fine, i'll make something later" I brush off. Derek scoops out some of his and offers it to me. I roll my eyes and take the spoon from his hand, putting it in my mouth. It's quite nice. I lean forward and peak his lips with a smile.

"Ew!" Stiles whines.

"She has yogurt in her mouth!" Scott backs up. Derek and I chuckle before settling back in our own seats again.

"Are you going to get married?" Stiles asks, his focus on his food more than our answer.

"Maybe one day kiddo" Derek says with a smile. I gape at Derek. Marriage is a HUGE commitment. Neither of us have much experience with commitment. Derek's eyes don't meet mine.

"I think you should get married" Scott says to me, grinning, yogurt all down his chin. I reach over to the papertowels, tearing one off and using it to wipe the yogurt from Scott's face.

"You're a messy little gremlin aren't you?" I joke.

"Yes!" Scott says, a wide smile covering his face.

..

The house is quieter than usual. I walk out of my office and into the lounge. There, on the sofa, is Derek. Mouth hanging open, stretched out, asleep. Then on the smaller one-seater sofa is Scott. He's curled in a ball, asleep as well. I shake my head with a chuckle and go to find Stiles.

"Sti?" I call out when I walk into their room. He's sitting on the ground, mindlessly playing with a toy car. "Whatcha' doing?" I ask, walking in and sitting down beside him. He doesn't answer, he looks sad. "Sti, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"I miss Mummy" Stiles says, tears in his voice.

"Sti..I.." I get up and close the door, coming back to his side. "I miss her too" I tell him, rubbing his back as he starts to cry.

"I wanna go home" he sobs. This is what I was afraid of.

"We..we can't Sti, this is our home" I tell him, tears of my own welling up.

"I want to go home where Mummy is back and Daddy is nice again" he says, looking up at me. His usual happy doe eyes are filled with tears which spill over and down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, we can't" I say, pulling my little brother into a hug. He grips my jumper tightly, his body racks as he cries. I start to cry, seeing him like this. "But-but we're happy here, okay? We're gonna be fine, Derek and I are gonna take good care of you and Scott"

"What if-what if he finds us? What is Daddy finds us?" Stiles asks between sobs. I've had that silent fear since we left. He is a cop, he could find us. It worries me that he hasn't tried yet, maybe he's given up on us? I know deep down that isn't possible.

"I'll keep you safe" I tell him, trying to comfort him.

"I-I don't want him to-to hurt you" Stiles sobs.

"Come on, shhh, shhh, shhh, i'm fine, i'm gonna be fine" I hush Stiles. "Hakuna Matata, it means no worries for the rest of your days" I start to sing. "It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata" Stiles' sobs die down to just sniffing. I continue to rub his back as I sing the rest of the song to him. I pull Stiles up, making him look at me. "I am going to keep you safe okay?" Stiles nods. "I love you Sti" I tell him.

"I love you too Sammy" Stiles replies. He kisses my forehead and I kiss his back.

"Now come on, we have to go wake the old men up, they're asleep on the couch" I joke, earning me a giggle from Stiles. Stiles follows me out to the ounge where, sure enough, the two are still sleeping. "Go on" I whisper to Stiles. He runs over and jumps right onto Derek. Derek jumps awake, Stiles giggling from on top of him. Derek laughs along with him, telling him to wake Scott up. Stiles jumps off Derek and runs over to Scott, jumping on him as well. The two laugh and play fight on the one-seater.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Derek asks, suddenly beside me. I jump in suprise, my hand clutched over my jumping heart.

"I-I..i'm fine" I tell him.

"Have you been crying?" Derek asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"A little..i'm fine now, it's okay" I tell him, watching the boys as they play together.

"It's not okay, what happened?" he asks, turning me so I face him. I bow my head so he can't look at me. He catches my chin with his hand and lifts my face up. "Hey, look at me" I look at Derek from under my lashes. "Sam, what happened?"

"It was Stiles..he was upset" I tell him quietly. Derek sighs. I grab his arm and pull him from the room, into the kitchen. "He just misses Mum..i'm worried about him" I tell Derek.

"He'll be okay, do you want me to talk to him?" Derek offers.

"I already did. He's..he's scared our father will find us" I say.

"I won't let him hurt you, or either of them, you know that right?" Derek asks, his hands coming to my hips.

"I-I know that. I just hate seeing him like that" I mutter, looking down at my feet.

"We're gonna be okay, I promise" Derek says, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.

..

..

**Little bit of a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it :) Read, favourite, follow and stay tuned! Something alot more interesting to come ;) Reviews are very welcome as well thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I lean over the toilet again as my burning stomach acid is forced up my throat. I cough and wipe my mouth, reaching for my glass of water. I look up and Derek is passing it to me.

"Thank-" I start but another wave of nausea hit me and i'm gripping the toilet as my scrambled eggs on toast comes flying out my mouth. "Fuck" I whine as I lean back onto the cold tiles. I hate throwing up, I absolutely hate it. Noone likes it but I can't stand it, it's disgusting.

"You okay?" Derek asks, rubbing my back.

"Guh..no" I say, spitting into the toilet. Derek chuckles at my non-lady-like behaviour. "I knew I should have left that chicken in longer" I whine. Last night I made cheesy stuffed chicken breasts. Stiles and Scott were complaining they were hungry so I pulled them out when the timer went off instead of leaving them in for 5 minutes longer like I always do.

"None of us are sick" Derek says, sitting down beside me. I reach up and flush the toilet, finding it really gross we were huddled around my vomit.

"Maybe it was just mine" I say, leaning into Derek. He hands me the glass again and I down the entire thing. "That's what I get for pulling them out early" I joke. "God I hate doing that" I say, standing up. I'm a little dizzy so Derek helps me. I brush my teeth quickly and mouthwash before going back into the room.

"Why don't you rest for today? I can look after the boys" Derek offers. Normally I would say no, brush off my illness, but i'm so tired I just nod and let him help me into bed. Derek brushes my hair from my face, kisses my forehead and leaves me to sleep. It doesn't take long for me to drift off.

..

I wake when I hear loud voices. I roll over and groan. There's a knock on the bedroom door. I rub my hands over my face, hoping to rid my face of my tiredness.

"Come in!" I call out. Stiles and Scott come racing in, jumping on the bed.

"Are you sick?" Stiles asks.

"Yes Sti, jumping on me isn't helping" I say and the two boys move so they're sitting beside me and not on me. "Thanks"

"How long are you staying in bed for?" Scott asks.

"Till I feel better Scotty" I say, brushing a stray hair from his eyes.

"How long will that take?" Stiles asks.

"I'm not sure, i'll try be up and moving tomorrow alright? But right now, i'm really tired" I tell him. Derek comes in, holding a plate of pancakes. "Oh hell yes" I say, pulling myself up.

"Scott, Stiles, your's are on the table. I've set up your crafts as well" Derek says.

"Thanks!" Scott yells, him and Stiles grinning like maniacs.

"You're welcome, now go eat and play. I'm gonna stay in here and look after Sammy alright?" The boys nod and jump off the bed. Stiles closes the door behind him. I hear the boys laughing as they run up the hallway. Derek turns to me. "I want you to go to the doctors" he says.

"No, i'm okay, just tired" I say, shaking my head. I hate the doctors as well, it's so..creepily clean and white and just plain freaky.

"You've never listened to me when i've told you to rest, something's up" Derek says.

"Argh!" I whine. "You know I hate the doctors"

"I'll come with you then"

"No..I can go..i'm a big girl" I sigh. Derek smirks at his suprisingly easy victory. "If you don't take that grin off your face, i'm gonna punch you in the face" I warn him. He just leans forward and kisses me, I can feel his smirk. "Okay, out, i'll go when I wake up" I tell me, pushing him off me. He doesn't get to win and get a kiss as well, that's not fair.

"I wanna stay with you though" he says, rolling closer to me. His lips are inches away from mine.

"I was just throwing up Derek" I tell him, my eyes glued to his lips.

"I don't care" he whispers and pushes his lips to mine. It's my turn to smile now. I run my hands through his hair, gripping his head. I pull him closer, causing him to have to crawl closer so he's over me again. I bring my legs up so he can lay between them. He pulls back, his tounge darting across my bottom lip as he does. "Eat your food" he whispers, sitting down beside me, handing me the tray with the pancakes on them.

"Thanks" I say, putting it in my lap after crossing my legs. I begin eating, I can finally keep food down. When i'm finished, Derek takes the tray away and puts it on the bedside table.

"I'll leave you to sleep" he says, getting up.

"No" I whine, grabbing his arm. I'm supposed to hate whining but it's all i've done all day. "Stay" I say, tugging on his jumper sleeve.

"Fine" he says, rolling his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. He crawls under the covers next to me. He spoons me, wrapping an arm around me, holding me close. "Get some sleep" he says, kissing my shoulder blade. I nod and drift off again.

..

After I woke up, I drive to the doctor's. Well..that explains my illness. I drive home in silence, no music. I open the door to the house, smiling at the boys and Derek.

"Everything alright?" Derek asks. I stop and turn to him. To lie or not to lie? Lie it is.

"I was right, food poisoning. Doc reckons i'll be fine in a couple days" I tell him. "I'm just gonna grab a shower"

"You sure you're okay?" Derek asks. I almost break, ALMOST.

"Of course" I say, giving him a convincing smile. I walk to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I get undressed and step into the shower, pulling the curtain. I don't wash my hair or body, I sit down on the shower floor, letting the hot water cascade over my head and down my face. I let out a shaky breath. I'm pregnant. With Derek's baby.

..

..

**Here's your baby! I'm so glad my reviewers wanted this because I did too :) Read, favourite, follow and review please! Stay golden!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Remember to review! Keeps me going and I love to hear what you have to say :)_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I've managed to keep the baby a secret for the last couple weeks. I still don't know what to do so I don't want to tell Derek yet. I push all that aside when I see Scott walk out of his room.

"Happy Birthday!" Derek, Stiles and I yell. I stayed up last night and made a cake, a big chocolate cake with strawberry icing. I covered it in crushed jaffas because I know Scott loves them. Scott tired frown is replaced with a huge grin as he runs over, his eyes wide on his cake.

"Thank you!" Scott says, hugging all of us. I'm careful to keep him from running into my stomach. When I was at the doctor's, I was told i'm a month and a half pregnant. I should have known, Derek and I didn't use any protection the first time we had sex. We've only had sex 2 other times but that stopped after I found out I was pregnant. Derek never said anything, he never pushed me to do anything so he was okay with just cuddling. I hug Scott back though, giving him a big kiss on the cheek which makes him giggle.

"Cake for breakfast?" I ask Scott. Scott's eyes widen even more and he nods excitedly. The three follow me to the kitchen and I begin cutting up the cake. I hand Scott the biggest slice and then hand Stiles a piece. I turn to ask Derek if he wants some but I feel his arms come around my waist. I jump back, dropping the knife onto the board at the contact.

"Shit, i'm sorry, are you okay?" Derek asks, letting me go, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine..just a little jumpy I guess" I tell him, avoiding his eyes.

"Is there something going on?" Derek asks me, the worry meeting his voice now.

"No" I brush off with a forced chuckle. "I'm fine, really" I say, leaning up and peaking his lips. He smiles and leaves it alone. "Want some cake?" I ask him.

"Sure" he says. I turn back to the cake, picking up the knife. I cut Derek and I big slices and hand him his. He smiles and we walk over and sit at the bar with the boys.

..

I realise, as I look through the cupboards, that we don't have much food left. I don't really want my boys eating cake for lunch as well so I decide i'll go grocery shopping. I pick up my bag with my wallet and phone inside off the bar.

"I'm just gonna go food shopping" I tell Derek when he walks around the corner.

"I can go..I know you don't like going" Derek says. Normally I don't like going, the fear of being seen by my father too great but being couped up inside all the time is really getting to me. It can't be good for the baby either.

"I'll go, i'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens" I tell him.

"If you're sure"

"I am" I say with a smile.

"Okay..i'll be here" Derek says.

"I know you will be" I reply giving him a hug before leaving the house, getting into the camaro and driving to the supermarket.

..

I pick mostly fruits and veges. I grab the usual dairy items, butter, milk, yogurt, cheese and cream. I grab a few extra goodies, fruit juice, iceblocks, chips. I get other normal things we eat like ham, eggs, bread etc. I go to the check-out, pay and wheel the trolley to the camaro. I'm loading in the last bag when my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I take the trolley back inside.

"Samantha" my blood runs cold. I glance around, make sure he isn't here.

"I'll call the police-" I start.

"Samantha, there's no need" Shrieff John Stilinski says. "I just want to make sure my sons are okay"

"They're my sons now" I say bitterly. "I'm not telling you where we are"

"Slow down, I don't need to know where you are" he says, somewhat calmly. "I know you're their guardian now, I signed the papers" this makes me freeze. I knew he would be notified but I didn't realise he would see the papers. Him seeing the papers meant he knew Derek was their other guardian. "And yes, I know about Derek" he says like he can read my mind. "I know he's their new fatherly guardian" his voice sounds angry but calm at the same time, it scares me. "I'm coming to get them, you know that right?"

"Don't call this number again" I say and hang up. I immediantly call Vodafone and have them block his number so he can't call me again. I let out a breath and get in the car. I have to wait a few minutes for my hands to stop shaking before I can drive.

..

"Need help with the bags?" Derek asks, making me jump.

"Holy shit Derek" I breath out, clutching my hand over my heart.

"What's with you lately? You're really jumpy" he says, picking up a couple bags. I don't know if it's my racked nerves or because he's staring at me but I break down. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asks, putting the bags down. His arms come around my shoulders.

"He-he rang me, John rang me" I tell him. Derek's eyes narrow and his face turns angry. "He knows we took them and-and are their guardians now. He said he's coming to get them" Derek hushes me and hugs me. He helps me off the driveway ground and into the house.

"Stay here" Derek says, walking back outside. I try to control my breathing, this stress definitly can't be good for the baby. I know I should tell Derek but i'm waiting for the right time. Derek comes back inside, Sam and Dean behind him, all three of them carrying the bags inside and into the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" Dean asks, looking between Derek and I. Derek comes and sits down with me, holding my hands.

"Yeah..thanks" Derek replies. "Her father rang" Derek tells them. We've become quite close with the two Winchesters and they know about our situation.

"Shit" Sam mutters, both coming over to us. A loud cry splits into the air. My eyes snap to Scott and Stiles in the doorway.

"Fuck" I say, getting up and running to Stiles side. "Hey, hey, shhh" I say, hugging him.

"Is-is he going to-to find us?" Stiles asks, tears streaming down both his cheeks. I look back at Derek, tears in my own eyes.

"No, he won't, i've got you, shhh" I comfort, holding him tightly. Scott runs over and hugs into me as well.

"What can we do?" Dean asks. Derek runs a hand through his hair. This is bad, very bad. This is the one thing we prayed would never happen. I always knew he would come for us, in the back of my mind, I just never wanted to believe it.

"I don't know..maybe..maybe take the boys-" Derek says.

"No!" I yell.

"We need to make sure they're safe-" Derek tries.

"I won't leave my brothers" I tell him. The full scare if this whole situation is finally settling upon me. He's the shrieff, his word will be believed over ours. We can't exactly call the police, we may be their legal guardians now but we did technically kidnap them in the beginning. He could take them from us if he really tried. There's alot of things he could do if he really wanted to and that scares the crap out of me.

"It'll be hard but just until we know for sure he's gone-" Derek tries again.

"I'm not splitting up our family" I tell him. The boys are both crying now, both scared. I hate this. "Don't worry, i'm not leaving you" I tell them.

"You take them then, i'll stay here, wait it out" Derek offers.

"No, i'm not leaving you either" I say. I don't doubt for a second that John would kill Derek if he had him alone.

"If he's coming.." Derek sighs. "We should split up-"

"Derek, i'm pregnant" I interrupt. Now seems like the perfectly unperfect time to finally tell him. The three men's eyes widen. Even the boys cries die down slightly.

"What?" Derek asks, stepping foward.

"I'm two months pregnant" I tell him again. All of a sudden, I have arms full of Derek. He kisses my cheek and hugs me, the boys between us.

"We stick together" Derek decides and I nod. The Winchesters look shocked but they have small smiles on their faces. Tears fall from my eyes and I hid my face in Derek's neck. "I'm gonna take us away from here" Derek says. "Just until we know he's gone for sure" I don't know what Derek means exactly by 'gone' but I nod anyway.

..

..

**Uh oh! John's coming! And Derek knows she's pregnant :O Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Agree with you UniversalMonkey, she's a bit messed up though, didn't want Derek to reject her or the baby if that makes sense. It's alright you haven't reviewed lately, I know what it is like to be caught up with school and work and everything. Thanks for your amazingly kind words again though, made my day :3**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

Derek, me, Dean and Sam start quickly packing the car as the boys sit in their carseats. I can see their scared faces. They're both covered with their blankets and they're clutching their favourite teddies. Scott's is a black wolf with red eyes and Stiles' is a brown fox with orange eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asks once the last bag to packed into the camaro's boot.

"We can go to the police" Sam offers.

"No!" I object. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "Shit..i'm sorry" I apologise. Sam gives me an understanding smile. "He has control over them, he's a shrieff..I just don't want to drag you two into my shit"

"It's okay Sam, anything we can do to help, we'll do" Dean says.

"Thank you, both of you" I say, looking between them. "Here" I say, handing Sam a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's our new number, Derek's got us another phone so John can't track us. If he comes here, act like you don't even know we exist, okay? Do not do anything stupid, he won't hesitate to hurt you" I tell them. Dean's about to object but I stop him. "Please, promise me. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me, promise me" I plead.

"Okay" Sam agrees reluctantly.

"We can't just let him get away with this shit" Dean says angerily.

"We're gonna figure something out..we just can't put them in danger" Derek says quietly, motioning towards the boys. "Or you" Derek says, placing a protective hand over my barely noticable bump.

"You call if you need anything, anything at all" Sam says.

"We'll try not to" I say.

"No, honestly Sam, anything, we're here. We'll watch over the house as well" Dean says.

"Thank you, so much" I say, pulling them both into a hug.

"Keep the boys safe" Dean says.

"And keep yourselves safe" Sam adds, Derek giving them both a firm handshake.

"Thank you, honestly. We'll be in contact when we can" Derek says.

"Good, now you better get going" Sam says. We say our goodbyes and I get in the passenger seat, Derek getting in the driver's side. He starts up the camaro and takes off, beeping to the Winchesters as we leave.

"Sam?" comes Stiles' scared voice from the backseat. I turn to him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else, but we're gonna stay together okay?" I say, squeezing his hands.

"Okay" Stiles replies, turning to Scott and hugging him. I turn back to the front seat, tears in my eyes.

"Get some sleep boys" I tell them. Once we hear the boy's light snoring, Derek looks at me.

"Hey, we'll find a lawyer or another shrieff, we'll find someone, we're gonna be okay" Derek says, squeezing my hand. "He doesn't control everyone Sam, we just have to get away from the area"

"We have to leave our home, where me and my brothers grew up, where you grew up, where your family grew up" I bite out angerily, tears clouding my vision.

"It's not your fault Samantha" Derek says.

"It is, I should have gone to the police when it all started-"

"It isn't that easy Sam, we both know that. What he did to you..it was beyond wrong, it isn't easy to open up to people about that. Remember how long it took you to tell me?" Derek cuts me off.

"Yeah" I mutter.

"We'll find a way out of this, we will" Derek assures me.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to play out" I say, shaking my head.

"Sam, don't-" Derek says.

"I was supposed to take them, raise them right, get them as far away from him as possible, all that was supposed to stay behind us, I was never supposed to drag you with us-" the tears are spilling down my cheeks now. Derek swiftly pulls over, turning to me. He grabs my face with his hands.

"Listen to me Samantha Stilinski and listen good" Derek says seriously, making me shut up. "You did not drag me with you-"

"I did-"

"No, it's my turn to talk" he cuts me off. "You did NOT drag me with you, I wanted to come with you because I love you and I love these boys" Derek's never told me he loves me before, any words I planned to say get stuck in my throat. "We are going to get through this, then we're going to raise these boys and our baby right, okay?" I can't say words so I just nod into his hand, more tears falling..I blame pregnancy hormones. "Now try get some sleep" Derek says softly, wiping my tears away with his thumb. He lets me go, pulling back out onto the road. I lean down to my seat, getting comfortable before trying to get some sleep. It takes awhile before my eyelids get far too heavy to keep open.

"I love you too Derek" I whisper before slipping into the darkness.

..

..

**Hope this is what you all want! I want it to be so John coming after them is really bad, not just a father looking for his kids, I want that element of danger, it's going to bring the Stilinski-Hales closer together :) Please favourite, follow and review, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Shout out to my always lovely reviews, UniversalMonkey and Hotaru Himura! You guys rock! Yes, a baby! And Derek knows now! No worries about the reviews UniversalMonkey, whenever you can :) Enjoy this chapter!_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

We've been on the road for the last couple hours. We've stopped for food and to use the bathroom but nothing else. I've been in contact with Sam and Dean, John hasn't been to the house yet..not that they'e seen anyway. I turn over in my seat, seeing the boys asleep in their carseats. I place a hand over my stomach, rubbing.

"We should stop" Derek says. "Just for the night. All this driving can't be good for them or you"

"I'm okay" I tell him, moving around because my back's sore from staying in this position so long. I huff. "Okay, just for tonight" I agree. Derek drives for a little while more before pulling into an apartment building, it's long with about 5 rooms. Derek helps me from the car. I stretch my legs. We grab the boys from the car, I take Sti, Derek takes Scotty. I follow Derek to the reception.

"Hello" a cheery male says from behind a large desk. "What can I help you with?" he asks with a big smile.

"We need a room, just for one night" Derek says, giving him a small smile back. I notice how the receptionist's eyes light up a little more when Derek speaks.

"Well, we've got two available, rooms 4 and 5, it's up to you" the man says. Derek shifts uncomfortably under the, obviously homosexual, man's gaze.

"I'll ask my girlfriend" Derek says, the man's face dropping slightly before being replaced with a softer smile when he sees the boys in our arms. Derek comes over to me. I grin at him. "Don't grin like that" Derek mumbles, face red.

"He likes you" I tease quietly, poking him in the ribs with my spare hand. Derek whines. "He thinks you're handsome" I grin even more. "I can take 4 and leave you two with 5-" I joke.

"We'll take room 4" Derek calls over to the man. He turns around and glares at me, I can see the smile threatening to break from his lips though. We both walk back over to the desk. Derek uses his credit card to pay.

"They're really adorable" the man says, reaching out to touch Scott. I tense but Derek lets the mans hand lightly touch Scott's cheek.

"Thanks" I say.

"Are they yours? If you don't mind me asking" the man obviously likes children.

"Yes, they're ours..adopted..my brothers actually" I tell him with a soft smile. He smiles back.

"I hope to adopt one day. Just have to find that special someone" the man says, getting lost in thought. "Oh! Sorry! Here's your room key, enjoy your stay" he snaps back from his thoughts, handing us a key. He waves politely as we leave, smiling warmly. It's refreshing to have someone you don't know be genuinly nice.

"I'm going to grab a couple bags" I tell Derek once we've put the boys down on the couch. The room isn't much..a tv, couch, bar fridge, small stove, toilet, small shower and a single bed, it's enough for us though.

"I've got them, you lay down" Derek says.

"You were the one driving while I slept, i've got them" I tell him. Derek sighs at my stubborness.

"We'll both go" he says. I grin at him and lead him outside. I grab a bag filled with clothes and Derek grabs the bag with the food and a few of the boys' toys. Derek locks the car up and locks our room door behind us.

"Here, get into your pjs" I tell the boys, hnding them their pjs from the clothes bag. Derek pulls out their toothbrushes and gives them to them as well. They run over to the tiny bathroom to brush their teeth. "How did I forget their toothbrushes?" I ask myself. Derek remembered them but I couldn't? To anyone else, this isn't a big deal but the stress, the pregnancy, everything that's going on..I should remember.

"It's okay, I brought them" Derek says, arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you" I say, hugging him.

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything" I tell him. He looks confused. "I don't think you really realise how much you've done for us Derek" I say. "I'm just really grateful for you being here with us"

"I'm grateful you haven't kicked me to the curb yet" Derke jokes, chuckling.

"I won't ever kick you to the curb" I say, punching him playfully.

"Good because I don't want to leave yous ever" Derek says softly. We sit down on the couch, turning the tv on to some pointless program. Derek's hand comes up to my stomach, the bump is tiny right now but I know it'll be bigger very soon. "How long have you known?" Derek asks.

"Couple weeks" I tell him honestly, I don't want to lie to him anymore, I should have told him right away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. I smile at the boys as they come back into the room, sitting down and watching whatever's on tv.

"I didn't know what you'd do" I say. "I didn't know what I was going to do, I was confused and scared..I was waiting for the right time" Derek pulls me to him. He's sitting with me laying in his lap. He runs his hand through my hair softly. Derek doesn't say anything just kisses my cheek.

..

After a few hours of tv, I get up from Derek's lap.

"Bedtime" I tell the boys. I look around at what we have to work with. A single bed and a couch..okay.

"Scott, Stiles, take the couch" Derek tells them, getting up as well. "You take the bed" he says to me.

"Where will you sleep?" I ask him as he starts to put blankets over the boys.

"I'll take the floor" he says, tucking the boys in. I walk over and kiss Scott and Stiles goodnight. I grab Derek's arm, pulling him to the bed. I sit down, patting beside me. "There isn't exactly enough room for the two of us" Derek says.

"We'll make it work, you're not sleeping on these dirty floors Derek" I say. Derek sits down and we tangle together. I end up hugged into him, his arms around me. It's squashed but it works, it's alot better than the camaro anyways..sorry camaro.

..

I wake up, yawning and find that i'm alone in the bed. I can smell bacon and eggs. I get up, looking into the kitchen. Derek's making bacon and eggs, Scott and Stiles standing around with plates excitedly. They all turn around to see me and smile.

"We got a text" Derek says, reaching into his pocket and tossing me the phone. I opened the text and see it's from Dean.

_Hi, Dean here. Nothing here yet. Sam and I want to come see you all, make sure everything's okay. We understand if you don't want us around Sam but we're friends, it's what we do._

I look up at Derek.

"They want to come see us" I tell him.

"Who?" Scotty asks.

"The Winchesters" I tell him, his face lights up.

"I like them, can they come? Please?" Stiles asks. The boys have really taken to the Winchester brothers, which i'm happy for because so have Derek and I.

"Derek?" I say. Derek serves up the boys' breakfasts and look at me.

"I don't see the harm, he doesn't know about them" Derek says, he doesn't have to say the name, I know who he means.

"Good" I say with a smile. "I'll ring Dean now" I excuse myself, going outside before ringing.

"Derek?" Dean asks when he answers.

"Guess again" I joke.

"Sam!" Dean says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"We want you to come, there's another room at the apartment complex we're at. We'll stay here for another night" I say.

"Awesome! Where are you?" he asks.

"Glen Capri" I tell him. "It's been cleaned up quite abit, don't worry" I tease. This hotel was in the paper awhile back..it wasn't a tidy place. Cockroaches, the works. It's alot different now though, still a little run down but i'm not too picky.

"Only take us a couple hours, which room?" Dean asks.

"4, the only other room available in 5, the reception is down the end" I tell him.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon" Dean says.

"And Dean.." I start.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, see you around lunch" I say, a smirk coming to my face. I'm gonna let the brothers find out about Derek's admirer on their own.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" I hang up and walk back inside. "They'll be here by lunch" I tell my little family. They nod with smiles as they keep eating. Derek motions to the empty seat on the couch, a plate on bacon and eggs on the small end table. "For me?" I ask excitedly. Derek nods. I lurch forward and plant a big kiss on his cheek before sitting down with my family and enjoying my breakfast.

..

..

**Family feels :333 Well, the Winchester will be back next chapter! Someone else will be back soon as well *insert evil face* Read, follow, favourite and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Samantha's p.o.v**

My head pops up when I hear a knock at the door. I get up and open the door.

"Sam!" Dean says, hugging me. I hug him back.

"What's with the receptionist?" Sam asks, scoffing. I huckle and hug Dean tighter. I feel movement between us and I step back. "Was that?" Dean asks, Sam's eyes wide. I place my hand over my stomach and sure enough, the baby's kicking.

"Derek! Scott! Stiles! Come quick!" I yell to them. It only takes them a few seconds to get to me, Derek alert.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, looking around.

"Here!" I say excitedly. I take his hand and place it over my stomach. Derek looks confused first but the baby soon kicks and he smiles. He brings up his other hand, craddling my small bump.

"Scott, Stiles, touch her stomach" Derek says, letting me go. Scott and Stiles step forward slowly.

"It's okay" I tell them. They put their hands on my stomach and the baby kicks again. Everyone's faces light up when the boys start to giggle.

"Am I going to have a sister?" Stiles asks.

"I'm not sure yet, we have to wait another few weeks" I tell him, stroking his hair. I turn to the Winchesters. "Do you want to..?" I offer. Sam nods with a smile and places his hand on my stomach. His smile turns to a warm grin when the baby kiks again. Dean steps up next, the same reaction. I fee giddy, this is the first time i've felt him or her kick. With all the excitement, none of us notice the angry eyes watching from across the street.

..

Once all the baby excitement has stopped, we're all sitting down in our small lounge area. The kids are playing around the house with their toy cars.

"What's your next move?" Dean asks Derek and I.

"I'm not sure" I say quietly, careful not to have the boys hear. "He has control over most of these towns, I don't know where we go"

"I may have someone that can help" Dean says. Sam's head snaps to him.

"Who?" Derek asks.

"A friend of a close family friend" Dean says. "Bobby Singer, he knew a lady called Jody Mills"

"Who is she?" I ask.

"She's Shrieff Jody Mills, of South Dakota" Dean answers.

"Will she help us?" I aks, hoping, praying.

"She might but.." Sam says.

"But?" Derek says, cringing.

"Bobby died a few years back" Sam answers sadly.

"I'm sorry" I say, rubbing his shoulder. He just nods and sniffs back tears.

"Bobby was like a second father to us" Dean explains. I give him a sad smile. "I don't know if we'll be able to find Jody..I didn't want to say anything before, I didn't wanna give you any false hope"

"Its okay, we can try find her" Derek says.

"We can try" Dean repeats.

..

The Winchester brothers reside to their own room.

"We're almost out of food, i'll make a run down the road" Derek says, showing me the almost empty bag. I nod. Derke looks unsure though, biting his lip.

"It's okay, I have Sam and Dean next door, go, we need food" I tell him.

"No, no..we'll be okay" Derek says, his eyes on my stomach.

"Derek" I say, putting my hands on his chest. "We have nothing for dinner?"

"I'll order in. It was a stupid idea for me to go, i'll stay" he says.

"Derek, it's okay. Sam and Dean are right next door, we'll be okay" I tell him.

"It's just.." Derek sighs. "For a second I forgot about the situation we're in..for a second it was just our little family, no troubles" Derek runs a hand through his hair. I hug him.

"We'll be fine, go on" I tell him. Derek still looks unsure. "Go Derek, we really need food"

"Can I come?" Scott asks from behind us.

"See?" I say to Derek. "Yes sweety, you can" I smile at Scott. It takes a little push but Derek soon leaves with Scott once I promise to call if anything happens and to stay inside with the door locked. I roll my eyes at his protectiveness. How wrong I was to take that lightly.

..

..

**Cliffhanger! Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning for this chapter, we all know who's coming. Thank you Guest and a new reviwer, angelskull16 for reviewing! Love having new reviewers :D Sorry Guest..that isn't happening this chapter..violence is sure to come. Thanks angelskull16, I really glad you love it :D**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I hear a knock on the door 5 minutes after Derek leaves.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"Room service" they say back.

"I didn't order room service, you've got the wrong room" I say, turning to Stiles. I hear a crack and then a loud bang. I spin around and standing their, at our door with a now cracked lock, is Shrieff John Stilinski.

"You did now" he says, stalking towards me.

"Stiles, run!" I yell. Stiles starts to cry and runs and hides behind the couch. John's hands come around my mouth, cutting my yelling short. I squirm againist him.

"Don't fight" he whispers in my ear. I scream againist his hand. All of a sudden, i'm pushed forward. I turn best I can to avoid falling on my stomach. I hit my head on the way down on the end table. My vision blurs and I turn to see John pushing furniture againist the door to keep anyone from coming in. He storms over to me.

"Please, don't-" My plead is cut short when John punchs me across the face. Stiles' cries louden.

"Shut up!" he yells at Stiles.

"Don't touch him!" I scream. For that, i'm given a swift kick to the back. I cry out, pain flaring up my entire spine. Stiles gets up and runs towards John. "Stiles!" I yell, grunting in pain. John easily throws Stiles to the ground. I hear rapid knocking on the door.

"Sam! SAM!" Dean yells.

"We're having a family discussion! Give us some privacy!" John yells to the Winchesters, laughing like it's a game.

"SAM!" Sam yells, trying to get in, kicking the door. John turns me over, going for my stomach.

"NO!" I scream, holding my hands out. John stops. "Please, John, please don't, i'm-i'm pregnant, please don't" tears are running down my face now.

"You're pregnant?" he asks through clenched teeth. I can hear Sam yelling for someone to call the police. I nod, tears blurring my vision. "With who's baby?" he asks. I don't answer. He gets up and grabs Stiles by the back on the neck. "WHO'S BABY?!" he yells, squeezing Stiles' neck so he cries out.

"STOP! It's Derek's okay! Let him go!" I yell. John pushes Stiles to the floor again, coming for me again.

"You don't deserve to be a parent, not after you killed your mother!" John screams in my face, pulling my up by my neck. I can smell the rum on his breath, the strong stink making me want to be sick. He shoves me back into the floor and starts to kick me. I shield my stomach the best I can but it isn't enough. I'm too weak.

"St-st-stay back" I tell Stiles. My head is spinning, my entire body aching as John continues his attack.

"When I find Derek, i'm going to kill him as well" John says darkly. The way he said 'as well' had me scrambling off the floor towards Stiles.

"Stiles, go, out the window!" I yell, pushing him towards the kitchen area. I make to follow him, my legs weak, but i'm caught by the back of my t-shirt collar. John rips me back, slamming me into the floor. I can hear the banging continuing on the door, police sirens in the distance. I see Stiles trying to climb onto the kitchen counter with a chair. John goes after him. I grab his foot with my hands and he trips and falls to the ground. Stiles looks back scared, tears streaming down his face. "Keep going Stiles!" I yell.

"You bitch!" John screams, flipping over and grabbing my neck, choking me. I start gasping for air. The police sirens are closer, closer to us. I try to knee him, get him off me, off my baby, but he's too heavy. I manage to knee him in the ribs, rolling him off me. I get up and run towards the window that Stiles is trying to climb out of. I'm metres away from Stiles when I hear the whirl of wind and then a blinding pain flares up my legs from my ankle. I scream out in pain as I fall to the floor. I fall onto my side again, trying my absolute hardest to keep my baby safe. I turn to see a small dagger-like knife sticking out of my ankle. I scream again, feeling the pain x100 once I see the blood. "You think you can run!?" John yells, coming over me.

"Please!" I beg. "STOP!" I yell through my tears. John has me by the throat again.

"You don't get to take my family away from me" he spits. "This is the price you pay" He punches me again, dropping me to the floor. My eyes start to close, I can hear Stiles screaming for help. My eyes slip closed as I give in to the darkness right as the door bursts open and I hear a gunshot. The last thing I see is John dropping to the ground and Derek, Sam, Dean and Scott running towards me.

..

I'm awake but my eyelids are so heavy. I try to move but it's painful.

"Sam?!" I hear Scott say.

"Scott?!" I yell, sitting up instantly. I cry out and I feel someone help me back down to a lying position. "Derek? St-Stiles? Where is Stiles?" I call out, opening my eyes now, my vision spinning. I can hear a moniter, the bleeps hitting the roof, beeping far too fast.

"Sam, calm down, please" Derek pleads, his voice broken.

"Derek?" I ask. "Scott?!" I yell, looking around the room. Everything's blurry.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down" a nurse says.

"Where's my brother?" I ask her, getting angry. I try to get up but fall back in pain, hissing.

"I need morphine over here!" the nurse calls out. My vision clears but my eyes still hurt. A man in scrubs comes in, holding a needle. I watch as he injects the clear liquid into my IV line. All of a sudden i'm being wheeled away.

"Stop! What about my baby? Is my baby okay?!" I say frantically, feeling on the borderline of a panic attack. The nurse by my side looks down at me.

"So far we can't tell-" she tells me sadly.

"WHAT?!" I yell at her, grunting in pain as I try to get up again.

"Miss, calm down please" the nurse tells me.

"Down tell me to calm down! Take me back to my family!"

"We need to perform immediate surgery to get that knife out of your ankle, if we don't you could have permanant nerve damage-" a doctor from my other said says.

"I don't care! Where's my brother? Where is Stiles?" I ask her, i'm scared now, terrified.

"Miss, calm-" the nurse tries again.

"Where the fuck is Stiles!?" I yell angerily.

"Give her a sedative" the doctor tells the nurse. I go to object but I feel a pinch. I turn to see that the nurse is already giving me the sedative. I try to fight it, to find Stiles, but i'm soon forced to give up and give in to the heavy sedative and fall into a deep sleep.

..

..

**John came, he was an asshole and he was killed! Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was dark but hey, we need a little darkness before the light right? Favourite, follow and review please! I also hope this chapter didn't offend anyone with it's dark themes either. Stay golden!**


	14. Chapter 14

**For some reason it didn't come up that I updated yesturday but I did, it's John's return, go check it out if you haven't :)**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

This time when I wake I feel relaxed, refreshed even. My eyes flutter open and I squint at the stupidly white walls. I feel something squeezing my hand. I turn my head heavily..I may still be a little high from the medication they had to give me to calm down. I see Derek at my side, holding my hand. Scott's asleep in a chair beside Derek. Derek's staring at the ground, brooding.

"D-Derek?" I ask. His eyes snap up to me.

"I'm here" he says, standing up and kissing my forehead. I have several tubes hooked up to me.

"What's happening to me?" I ask him, my voice sounds sleepy but i'm entirely alert.

"I don't know" Derek says, his eyes glassy. "But i'm not leaving again" he says, bringing his chair closer and sitting back down.

"Miss Stilinski, you're awake" the same nurse that had to put up with me says as she walks into the room. "Feeling better?" she asks, holding a chart.

"Sorry..about earlier" I say sheepishly.

"It's fine Miss Stilinski, you were in quite a state, your brother as well" she says.

"Stiles?" I ask, sitting up. I instantly regret it when I get a huge headrush, becoming dizzy. "Where-where is he?" I ask her, the room spinning.

"He's in another room being treated for his wounds. It's okay, just a few grazes, nothing too bad" the nurses informs me.

"Nothing too bad? My brother was thrown around like a god damn ragdoll!" I yell at her.

"Hey, he's okay" Derek says, rubbing my back as I catch my breath. "She is grateful..just still a little shocked, can we be alone?" Derek asks the nurse.

"I understand completely. Miss Stilinski, push your buzzer if you need anything" she says. I give her a nod then she leaves the room.

"You need to calm down Sam" Derek says softly. "You're going to hurt yourself"

"What about Stiles? What about our fucking baby?!" I hiss at him quietly.

"The doctors did what they could, we have to wait for your wounds to heal before they can properly find out if our baby's okay" Derek tells me.

"How long will that take?" I ask him, fear in my voice.

"They said a week" Derek answers, his voice sad. He doesn't look at me, instead at the ground. Silence comes over us. I have to wait a week to see if my baby survived that beating. What if he or she didn't? I don't think I could handle that loss. "I'm so sorry" Derek whispers. I look at him, he's almost in tears.

"Derek-" I try.

"I left you, both of you. He almost killed you" I go to interrupt but Derek keeps talking. "Do you know how scared I was when I got here? Dean called me, told me what happened. He told me how he found you and Stiles. I-I" a tears slips from Derek's eye. "I thought you were dead" he whispers fearfully. "You weren't moving, Stiles wouldn't stop crying"Derek says. I lean forward and press our foreheads together. Derek doesn't let anymore tears fall but I do. I let them slip silently from my eyes, leaking down my face.

"Where is he? Where's John?" I ask out of fear.

"He's dead" Derek tells me, no remorse in his voice. "When the police were finally able to get into the house, he was shot dead" Derek explains. I flashback to what happened, the gunshot, his lifeless body falling to the ground, dead.

"My father's dead?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. Derek nods againist my forehead. I bite my lip, holding in a sob. John Stilinski was a heartless, cruel bastard and I hated him with everything I had but..he was still my father. Now, they're both gone. My mother and my father. Both so different from one another, I almost can't remember what it was like to be happy with both of them. The memories of the family dinner we would have on Sundays, baby Stiles, both of my parents, happy. I just wish I got to enjoy more time with them like that, wish Stiles and I still had our mother. Maybe then John wouldn't be the way he is. No, I can't think like that. The nurse's return, pulls Derek and I away from each other.

"Miss Stilinski, you have a visitor" she says softly. Stiles steps out from beside her, his knees grazed, his wrist in a tiny blue cast. The second his eyes lock with mine, he's running over to me. I hear the nurse telling him to stop but he jumps onto my bed. I pull him into a tight hug, my tears instantly wetting his plain black t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, i'm so, so, so sorry" I whisper, hugging him close to me. Stiles cries in my arms.

"I-I-I thought, I thought he-he k-k-" I cut him off by burying my face into his neck.

"No, no, no, it's okay, i'm okay" I tell him. I hush him, rocking him in my arms. When the nurse tries to take him away, I send her a warning glare, noone's taking him from me. "Shhh Sti, we're okay" I whisper. By the time Stiles' cries have died down, the nurse has gone again and Scott is awake and being hugged by Derek.

..

"We suggest you stay another night or two, just to make sure" the doctor says, standing next to the nurse.

"No, i'm going home" I tell him.

"We just want to make sure-"

"I'm going home, i'm not staying" I tell the doctor. The nurse smiles at me, I smile back.

"You've been in sugery, it isn't smart to-" the doctor tries once again.

"She's taking her family home" the nurse cuts in. I smile at her again. The doctor gives me instructions to boost my recovery and blah blah blah. Derek tells me Sam and Dean are back at the hotel, packing our stuff. The nurse wheels me out in a wheelchair. As soon as she stops beside the camaro, i'm on my feet..shakily on my feet but still on my feet. Derek comes to my side, helping me stand. I look up to see the nurse walking away, pushing the wheelchair with her. Her red curls bouncing down her back.

"Hey!" I call out. The nurse turns around. "What's your name?" I ask her, wanting to thank her properly.

"Lydia, Lydia Martin" she answers.

"Thank you Lydia" I say. She smiles and waves, going back into the hospital. Derek helps me into the car and we drive back to the hotel. Sam and Dean meet us outside, they hug me, careful of my injuries which are..pretty much everywhere. It's mostly my ankle, legs, back, head..okay, everywhere. Sam, Dean and Derek pack the cars straight away, all of us driving back to Kansas. I can't help but fear fo the future of our baby. The whole drive home, I have my hand over my stomach, hoping i'll feel a kick.

..

..

**Yay! They get to go home :) And! Lydia's made her arrival :D Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! Guest, I would never kill off Stiles! Enjoy!**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

Since we've been back, things have been quiet, peaceful. We didn't have to run from anything, be scared about anything. The incident made our little family and the Winchesters sort of famous..well when we weren't around. The locals talked about it, some even called to make sure we were okay. Other than the phone calls, noone said anything else to us. I didn't mind, as long as we were all safe. That was a week ago though. People always find something new to talk about. I don't care about any of that, all I care about is the ultrasound i'm finally able to have. I still have scars, the one on my ankle, one under my eye, one on my back. Sam and Dean offered to watch Scott and Stiles while we went to the hospital, they know how important this appointment is. I sit in the car with Derek as he drives. We're both silent, nervous. My hand is in Derek's though. I hold onto his tightly, scared of the result.

..

I lay, once again, in a hosptial bed. My nerves are racked, i'm extremly racked. When I see oddly familiar red curls, I double take.

"Miss..Stilinski?" Lydia asks at the same time I ask, "Lydia?"

"What are the odds?" Lydia says with a smile.

"What happened? How are you here?" I ask her.

"Well, after I went back inside I got into a fight with the doctor that performed your operation, blah blah blah, I quit" she finishes with a smirk. "Saw there was a job available here, immediate hire, working in 'baby departments', I couldn't resist" she tells me. Her face drops when she realises why i'm here. "You're here for your scan"

"Yeah" I say with a sigh. "I need to know if they survived" I tell her, my voice breaking.

"We'll get started then" Lydia says, gathering her equipment. Derek leans forward, kissing my hands.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through this okay?" he says. I nod, my eyes filling with tears again..god damn hormones! "Weither the baby survived or not..we can get through it" by the sounds of things, he saying this more to himself. My hands don't leave Derek's as Lydia applies the ointment.

"Here we go" hell, even Lydia sounds nervous. She touches the probe to my stomach. I tense when I hear nothing. Derek's eyes are glued to mine. Lydia moves the probe, trying to find a heartbeat. I dip my head, leaning into Derek's neck as I begin to cry..we lost our-

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

I look up, sniffing. Lydia's eyes lighten up. Derek smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes. I turn my head towards the moniter. There, on the screen, is our baby. I let out a joyful laugh. I pull Derek in, kissing him. Our baby's fine. Lydia smiles warmly at us. I lean up and hug her, grinning.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Lydia asks when I let her go. Derek and I look at each other with wide eyes. We though it was too early to determine the sex. "You're just shy of 3 months, this is your first baby so everything will happen sooner than it would if this was your second or third" Lydia says with a smile.

"Do we want to know?" I ask Derek.

"Do you want to know?" he asks.

"Do you?" I ask him.

"Can you please just say yes so I don't explode over here!" Lydia complains. I look at Derek before turning to Lydia and nodding. "You're having a girl!" she exclaims. Derek hugs me straight away. "She's fine, she's healthy" Lydia adds causing me to tighten my hold on Derek, so happy that she wasn't hurt.

"See?" Derek asks, pulling back and pressing our foreheads together again, holding my face in his hands. "She's fine, we're gonna be okay" he says before lightly kissing me and hugging me again.

..

It was decided, Lydia's going to be my midwife. We talked and she's really funny and genuine. It's nice to have a girl friend for once. We hit it off and she agreed to drop by regularly to check in on the baby, and to hang out as she added. When we walk in the door to our home, Scott, Stiles, Dean and Sam are waiting on the couch. Sam and Dean stand up when we walk in, waiting for the results.

"We're having a healthy baby girl!" I say letting their arms come around me. After they've all hugged me, I kneel down in front of Scott and Stiles. "I'm having a baby, you're going to have a sister" I tell them.

"Like Scott?" Stiles asks.

"No, this baby's growing in my belly, see?" I lift my shirt up a little to show my small baby bump. Both boys giggle and nod in undertstanding. I pull my shirt back down with a smile. Now everything is perfect. Derek comes up behind me, threading his arms through mine to place both his hands over our unborn daughter. I lean into him, intertwining my fingers with his over my stomach.

..

..

**Thought after all that we need a short, fluffy chapter :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Samantha's p.o.v**

"So, what's new?" Lydia asks. I rub my hand over my 7-month pregnant belly. Lydia drops by almost everyday, we've become quite close. It's been 4 months since.._everything_. We're still fine though, taking each day as it comes.

"Well..i'm alot fatter" I tell her with a laugh, she joins in. "She's kicks alot though" I tell Lydia once our laughing subsides. Lydia's hand comes to my stomch, feeling her kick. When I said we've got closer, we're pretty much best friends. She doesn't bother asking permission to touch my stomach anymore, she knows she's welcome too. I hear a knock at the door, I let Scott get it, there isn't anything for us to be afriad of anymore. Scott comes back in, Dean and Sam with him. "Hey" I say, giving them a smile.

"Morning" Sam says, sitting down on the couch opposite us, Scott going to sit with him.

"How are you?" Dean asks me.

"I'm good, fat, but good" I joke. I don't care about the weight, I can eat whatever I want and noone can stop me. Dean chuckles and sits down beside Lydia. I hear the camaro pull up. I pull myself off the couch, heading for the door, Scott following me.

"Hey" Derek says, coming in the door with shopping bags, he's been grocery shopping. Stiles follows him in, holding a bag of his own. After the whole ordeal with John and the baby, Stiles' birthday was, sadly, not as important as it should have been. We ended up throwing him a 2 week late birthday. He didn't mind, he's 4 now, he's a big boy in his words.

"Hey Sti" I say, lifting him up. I struggle a little with the action but i'm still capable. "Did you have fun?" I ask him. He nods his head excitedly.

"Uncle Derek took me out for ice-cream!" Stiles tells me.

"That was supposed to be a secret Stiles" Derek says, walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry!" he says with a huge smile. I've missed his smile. I kiss Stiles cheek and put me down. He runs off to find Scott. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, same as the ones from earlier this week and stumble forward. Derek quickly catches me, helping me stand properly again.

"Dani! Are you okay?" Derek asks, worry in his voice. I nod, the pain subsiding. Derek looks me over again before hugging me. "Dani, what's wrong?" he whispers in my ear.

"Nothing..I was being clumsy" I tell him. Can't be more then cramps or something anyways right? I don't know..it's repititive.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks, holding my face. I give him a smile and nod. He pulls me in and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. We walk hand in hand back into the lounge area.

"You look beautiful today Lydia" I hear Dean say to Lydia. Everyone else in the room looks a little awkward by the two's obvious flirting.

"Hey Lydz, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask Lydia. The two instantly break gazes, small blushes rising in their cheeks. I internally roll my eyes at that.

"Uh..sure" Lydia says, getting up, giving Dean a classic Lydia smirk. I follow her out the room. I hear footsteps following me and turn to see a confused Derek. I motion for Lydia to go into the bedroom. She goes and I stop Derek.

"What are you two doing?" he asks.

"I just need to talk to Lydia..just the two of us" I tell him.

"Okay" he nods. "If something's wrong, talk to me alright?" he says nervously.

"Nothing's wrong, just a little girl time" I assure him, leaning up and kissing him. The pregnancy hormone thing has me just.._craving_ him. We haven't slept together again yet, not once during my whole pregnancy. I know doctors say it's safe and all that but i'm a little skeptical and it just seems a little..weird. I pull back when I feel another small pain. I tear myself away from him. I follow Lydia into the room, closing the door behind us.

"What's up?" Lydia asks as I sit down, my knee shaking out of nervousness.

"I'm having..pains, in my stomach" I tell her.

"Pains? Like cramps or?" Lydia asks.

"Not cramps" I tell her, my head down.

"When did they start?" she asks.

"This week. I've had a couple today, they're small, sharp pains" I say. "There's nothing wrong with her though, right?" I ask her, looking through my tears. I hear Lydia get up and come sit beside me. She starts rubbing my back.

"I'm sure everything's fine but just in case.." my eyes well up at that thought. "We should take you in for another scan, just to make sure" Lydia says softly.

"I know" I say, leaning into her.

..

"I'll come with you" Derek says.

"Derek, it's fine. It's just a quick scan, just to make sure everything's okay" I tell him, pulling on a hoodie.

"You told me you were fine before as well, didn't say you were having pains" Derek said.

"If anything happens, i'll ring you okay? Just let me and Lydia do this" I say to him, Lydia waiting at the front door. Derek tries to stare me down but it doesn't work. He sighs.

"You promise you'll call?"

"I promise" I assure him. We lock eyes for a few seconds before I leave with Lydia.

..

Lydia's pacing beside me. That makes me nervous.

"So then what's a preterm?" I ask after a short silence. The doctor did the scan and told me the result. I don't know what he's talking about though and Lydia's not saying anything.

"It's when your baby is born prematurely" the doctor tells me.

"Wait. You're saying that's going to happen to my baby?!" I ask, instinctively wrapping my arms protectively around my big stomach.

"Miss, calm down" the doctor says. "It isn't exactly a bad thing"

"What does that mean? Not exactly?" I ask, trying to calm myself down as the stress is definitly not good for the baby.

"Medicine has come very far, survival rates are much higher for premature babies-"

"Survival?!" I cut in.

"Hey, it's okay, she'll be okay" Lydia hushes, coming over before I can throw myself into an anxiety attack. She rubs my back like before.

"I'm not saying.._that_ will happen, i'm saying there is a high chance she'll be fine if it was to happen" the doctor says, his voice soft now. "I have been informed by Miss Martin of your previous situation" the doctor goes on, i'm glad I don't have to tell him. I know it'll stay in this room so I don't mind that she told him, I survived, _we_ survived. "That will increase the chance of you having a premature birth, the stress, the damage, all those factors have effected you"

"So, I will have a premature birth?" I ask him, I guess I can deal with that, as long as she's safe.

"Yes-" I cut the doctor off.

"How much earlier are we talking? Days? Weeks?" I ask him.

"Miss Martin told me you had trauma to your abdomen" he says. "Is that true?"

'"Yeah..I guess but i've been fine" I say, looking up at Lydia.

"These pains aren't normal, very few is sometimes usual but this recurrance, it isn't normal"

"What are you saying?" I ask the doctor, i'm sick of dancing around, if there's something wrong, I need to know.

"I believe it would be safest for you to have a caesarean section instead of natural early birth" that..is a little harder to deal with. "Miss Stilinski?" the doctor asks.

"What..what's going to happen?" I ask him.

"You will be given a regional anaesthetic, it will numb the bottom half of your body, many precautions are taken to stop you from getting an infection, your blood pressure dropping, to stop you from vomitting. The surgeory usually takes up to half an hour but you'll be in the surgeoy room for about an hour" he explains. "The caesarean consists of a straight cut to your lower stomach. The layers of tissue and muscle are opened manually so the uterus can be reached. Forceps or the surgeon's hands will be used to remove the baby from your uterus"

"When will I be able to see my baby?" I ask him.

"It's possible you'll be able to see your baby 5-10 minutes after the operation"

"Possible?"

"If there were to be complications then the baby would need extra attention from doctors and possibly put in special care for moderation"

"Why would there be any complications?" I ask, getting worried again.

"Sometimes the baby is worse off than we thought, sometimes the operation is planned but has to happen in an emergency" I let out a breath, letting all this information settle. "You and the father ultimately decide if that is what you want. You can risk having a natural birth and waiting, that is an option as well" he adds. I look up at Lydia.

"What do you think is the safest way?" I ask her, I trust her, she's trained in this area as well.

"Honestly, I think the early caesarean is the safest thing to do" she tells me.

"What if something happens during the operation?" I ask her. That's my ultimate fear. Something will happen and it will end bad. That can't happen.

"These surgeons are amazing D, she'll be okay" Lydia assures.

"Moniter yourself for another week, talk to the father, come back in a week's time" the doctor says.

"Okay..thanks doc" I say to him, standing up. Lydia puts her arm around me and leads me back to the car. We're sitting in Lydia's car, in silence. Her in the driver's seat, me in the passenger's seat.

"You okay?" Lydia asks. I run a hand down my face.

"I have to tell Derek" I say.

"I can help you" Lydia offers. I shake my head, tears escaping my eyes. "Dani, the operation is safe, you'll both be okay" she says.

"I can't..I can't lose her, I can't" I say. "Not after everything we've all been through" i'm just so scared. It feels like, from all that information, all I can seem to focus on is the things that can go wrong, the complications, the worst outcome.

"You won't, I promise Dani, you won't lose her" Lydia says.

"You can't promise me that" I say, looking at her.

"Yes, I can" she corrects. I give her a smile, she's very supportive, i'm so grateful for her. She smiles back. I wipe the tears from my face. Lydia starts the car. "Lets get back to your family" she says. I nod to her and she takes off, back home, back to Derek, back to my family.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review! Just wondering, do I end this fic once the baby's born? Or, I was thinking, each chapter is a new year, a new age, something like that. Could be special days or something, one-shots showing their future, Stiles' 10th birthday, the baby's 1st birthday, they get married, things like that? Tell me what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I close the bedroom door behind Derek and I, leaving Lydia to watch over Scott and Stiles, Dean and Sam having left earlier.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Derek asks me, his eyes following me as I start to pace nervously.

"The pains..they aren't normal" I start.

"What did they say? Is it bad? Why didn't you call me?" Derek asks, standing up to come to me. I stop my pacing, looking up at him.

"I uh..i'm going to have a early birth" I tell him. Derek's eyebrows burrow in concern.

"What, why?" he asks, we both know the earlier the baby is born, the less it's organs have developed.

"After what happened with John..the doctor thinks it's safest"

"Safest to force you to give birth early?" Derek questions, worry in his voice.

"Ultimately we have the choice but..it has to be done by caeserean" I tell him. "The doctors say it's safe..but there are risks..i'm sure it'll be fine" I add, my voice betrays me and it cracks. Derek comes over to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "What if something goes wrong? I've heard stories of-" Derek kisses my forehead.

"Shhh, it'll be fine" he hushes me. I hold him tightly, scared of what the future holds. I've heard stories, how horrible it can go. "Do you want that?" he asks me, pulling back to look at my face.

"I don't know" I whisper honestly.

"How long do we have to decide?" he asks, rubbing my belly.

"As long as we want but the doctor wants to see me again in a week." I tell him. "Lydia thinks it's the best way" I say, looking up at his face this time.

"Do you trust Lydia?" Derek asks me.

"Yeah, I do" I tell him.

"I think if it's the best way from a medical perspective then it's the way to go. It's completely up to you though"

"Do you think it's the safest thing to do?" I ask him seriously.

"Yeah, I do" he answers. I let out a breath.

"Okay" I say. "I'll wait to see him in a week and sign the papers"

"Are you sure you want this?" Derek asks me.

"I want our baby to be safe, to be healthy" I answer. Derek pulls me to him again, kissing my forehead again.

"I'm coming with you this time" Derek says.

"I'm fine, really-"

"I'm coming with you" Derek repeats softly.

..

"What did the two of you decide?" Lydia asks. We're sitting out on the patio, our legs hanging through the fence and over the edge. I take a sip of my green tea before answering.

"I'm gonna have the early caeserean" I tell her. She gives me a small smile.

"It really is the best thing to do" Lydia assures, rubbing my arm.

"I know" I admit. "I'm just really scared..I don't know how to raise a child" I say with a nervous chuckle. "I guess the fact i'm going to have a baby is only just hitting me"

"Look at your family D" Lydia says. "You and Derek have been raising those kids for about a year now" Lydia tells me.

"They were 3, this baby..is gonna be a baby" I point out.

"You were raising those kids for alot longer before you took them" Lydia tells me. I guess she's right..I helped Mum..then I took over for Mum after she passed. "You're gonna be a great mother, you already are. Look at the way you are with the boys, how upset this situation makes you, you're already caring for the baby and she isn't even born yet" Lydia says.

"Thanks Lydz" I say, she always knows exactly what to say. I look back inside, Derek's sitting on the floor with the boys, they're laughing and smiling. I smile to myself, maybe everything will turn out okay. Maybe I am ready to do this, maybe i've been ready the whole time just never knew it.

..

..

**Baby's coming very, very soon, that note on the 'very' :D Favourite, follow and review please! I'd love for this story to become as successful as my other one, The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer, I really enjoy this fic and plan to continue for as long as I can :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Remember when I said very soon? ;)_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

When the first contraction hits, it's in the middle of the night.

"Shit" I say, leaning up in bed, it's too early, earlier then my planned early birth. This can't be happening, not yet. It must be something- another hits. "Okay, not a drill. Derek" I say, squeezing his arm. He stirs a litte. Another hits, pain corsing through me. "Derek!" I yell, crushing his arm in my hand. His eyes fly up, darting around to find me.

"Dani?!" he says, getting up.

"Yep, right now, the baby's coming now, we need to get to the hospital" I say, getting up with his help.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks. Then my water breaks.

"Yes! I'm sure" I tell him. His eyes are wide with fear and excitement.

"Okay, okay, this is happening" he says, grabbing the baby we've packed with all the baby stuff and stuff for me to stay.

"This is happening" I say, as Derek helps me up the hallway.

"This is happening" he assures, kissing me quickly before rushing to wake the boys up. We all pile into the car, Derek ringing Lydia as he pulls out of the driveway. "Lydia, baby's coming right now" he tells her. I can't make out what she's saying. "Yes Lydia, RIGHT NOW" Derek says. "Get to the hospital, we need you" he says before hanging up. It takes us 10 minutes to get to the hospital with Derek's driving. All three of them help me through the doors, the contractions becoming extremely painful now. "She's going into labour!" Derek tells the lady at the front desk. The nurses rush into action, bring a wheelchair, helping Dani sit down.

"Take this lady to the birthing unit" a dark skinned nurse tells another nurse. Lydia comes bursting through the doors, face tired but eyes wide and frantic, like Derek's.

"No! She needs to get to the operating theater, she's having an emergency caeserean" she tells the nurse. "I'll take her, page Doctor Lahey and the surgeons" Lydia tells the nurse. The nurse nods, rushing to page them while Lydia wheels me towards the operating theater, Derek, Scott and Stiles racing behind us.

"Everything's going to be fine, right? I don't like the fact you said 'emergency' caeserean, just a regular caeserean will do fine for me" I say to Lydia, chuckling nervously, the pain getting worse.

"The baby's early, alot early" she says, bringing me through the doors. Before I can ask anything else, she turns to Derek. "You can be in here but they can't" she says, looking at the boys. "I'm sorry but they can't" she says apologetically. Derek looks to me.

"It's okay, stay with them, i'll be okay" I say, giving him a smile.

"I can't leave you" he says. "I won't" Lydia grabs Derek's arm, dragging him over to me.

"Look, Derek, you can stay in here, i'll watch the boys" Lydia says.

"Lydia, I can't do this without you" I say.

"You can" she says, looking at me. "Derek, it's time to man up" she says with a smirk, pushing him towards me. The boys run over, give me kisses before going out and waiting with Lydia.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks me.

"No" I answer honestly. "But i'm getting there" I say with a forced smile as the pain flares up again. Doctor Lahey comes in, my surgeon with him. Both of them and Derek help me onto the table.

"I'm giving you the anesthetic" the surgeon tells me after he's hooked up my drip. I clutch Derek's hand in mine, my hands shaking. The doctor's gone now, more surgeons coming in. They place a screen over my stomah so I can't see the operation. I can feel them cleaning the incesion site, getting ready. Then my bottom half is numb. "I need to test the anesthetic, can you feel this?" the surgeon asks from behind his mask. I shake my head, I feel nothing. I can't see anything but their face's from behind the screen. "We're starting the caeserean" he informs me. I nod and take my eyes away from them and lock them with Derek's.

"I'm fucking scared" I admit in a whisper.

"So am I" he replies, kissing my hand. "We're gonna be okay though, okay?" he asks me. I nod through my tears, I didn't think this procedere would be so scary, so emotional. I close my eyes, bringing Derek and I's closed hands over my heart. Derek brings our other hands to his. I try and settle my breathing, match mine with Derek's, but his is just as erratic.

..

My eyes snap open when I feel a whooshing feeling, like liquid is pouring from my body.

"What's happening?" I ask them, my eyes filled with worry.

"Miss Stilinski, everything's fine, just a few more minutes" the head surgeon tells me. After what feels like forever, a cry breaks the thick worry in the room. My baby, Derek's baby, OUR baby. A huge smile breaks out on my face, tears leaking from my eyes as my baby, all clean and wrapped up in a blanket, is brought over to me. The baby is laid on my chest, it helps the baby keep warm, helps form a bond. _Cora_ is laid on my chest. Derek and I chose the name easily, both falling in love with it. Cora Claudia Stilinski-Hale. In memory of my mother and Derek's younger sister, the one he lost in he fire. Derek leans forward, kissing her head and then kissing my lips.

"This is happening" he repeats in a whisper, both of us beaming at the tiny miracle in front of us.

..

..

**Here's the baby :) Favourite, follow, review! Stay golden! I know Derek lost lots of family in the fire but I could only choose one name, Cora it is.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Warning you right now, this chapter's really short, sorry! Sorry Guest reviewer! That's what I get for writing after midnight! Thank you for the kind words anyways :)_

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I'm so happy to be allowed to leave. After my caeserean, I had to stay over at the hospital for 5 days so they could moniter me. I've finally been given the good news, I can go home, we can go home. Derek, Scott, Stiles and Lydia have all stayed with me. The first two nights we had Sam and Dean as well but they needed to see their father and left, I was fine with that, their relationship is building back up again, it's good. I walk through the hospital entrance doors, Cora in my arms, Derek's hand in mine, Lydia and my brothers beside us. I cradle Cora as Derek drives us home, Lydia following in her car.

..

I've just tucked the boys in, said goodnight to Lydia as she left and gotten off the phone with the Winchesters. I walk into our room to find Derek asleep, curled protectively around Cora. His eyes peel open as I carefully lay down beside them. I have to be careful of my abdomen for the next few weeks, the stitches still so fresh.

"I'm so happy" I whisper to Derek, stroking Cora's cheek. Derek leans over and kisses my cheek.

"So am I" he says. "I love you, I love our family" he says shyly.

"Me too" I say, a huge grin setting in my features. How did I get so lucky?

..

..

**Such a short chapter, i'm sorry! Won't be a story anymore, will jump to important things like Cora's first words, Stiles' first day at school, Scott's first date, things like that. Give me an idea, i'll put something together! I'm trying to stay in cronological order though but..knowing me, that won't happen :P But if there's a certain moment you want, let me know :) Stay golden! Favourite! Follow! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**One-shot of Cora taking her first steps :)**

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I've just finished doing my yoga workout, trying really hard to get back my pre-pregnancy body. I've lost the weight, i'm trying to get my tone back. I'm catching my breath, people say 'oh yoga's easy'..yeah, it really isn't. Cora comes crawling in the room, followed by Stiles.

"Hey Sti, what are you little troublemakers doing?" I ask, picking Cora up. I pinch Cora's cheeks, making her giggle, which I love.

"Cora's been racing around the house!" Stiles exclaims, eyes wide with excitement. "She's getting really fast" he says, jumping up on the couch beside us.

"Is it true Cor? Have you been running around? Have you been racing Stiles?" Cora giggles and both mine and Stiles' faces light up. I'm still so grateful for my family, for this second chance at life. Stiles gets off the couch and lays down on the floor like a starfish. Cora makes grabby hands towards him so I lean over and gently place her on the floor. I expect her to crawl towards Stiles but she doesn't. What she does next has me screaming out for Derek. "DEREK! SCOTTY!" I yell. Cora stands on wobbly legs. Stiles sits up, eyes even wider than before. Derek comes racing into the lounge, Scott not too far behind him.

"What is-" Derek asks but stops when he sees Cora. "Is she?" I nod excitedly. We wait for her to do it. She takes one step forward, towards Stiles.

"Come on Cora, come to Sti" Stiles says, holding his hands out to her. I swear my heart explodes in my chest when she takes another step. Then another. And another. Until she's across the room and in Stiles' arms. Scott skids down beside Stiles and Cora, cheering with his brother. Derek looks so proud of our daughter. I get up, running towards him. He picks me up, spinning me before placing my back down on the ground. He leans down and kisses me, slow and soft.

"See? I told you we could do this" he says. I look down at our kids. Scott. Used to be scared of his father, scared of alot of people, miserable due to his mother's death, now so happy, so caring. Stiles. Used to be scared of everyone besides his siblings, now fun-loving and full of life. And finally, Cora, our newest edition. She never had to experience the things her parents and brothers did and i'm beyond thankful for that. We have the chance to raise her properly, raise her completely different to how me and my brothers were raised. I look up at Derek again.

"We can do this" I repeat strongly.

"We always could" he says, nuzzling my nose with his. I feel a tug on my yoga pants and look down to see Cora. She's looking up at us, on her feet, smiling as wide as her cheeks will let her. Somehow we all end up on the floor. Derek and I are laying down side by side. Cora's on Derek's stomach, giggling as he bounces her. The boys are on either side of me, laughing along with Cora. People say money can't buy happiness. They're completely right. This is my happiness. This is my family.

..

..

**Got an idea for another? I'd love to hear it! Stay golden!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Got this idea from an amazing Guest reviewer! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this, as you wish it's a year and a half in the future and Derek and Samantha have another baby. Note-baby number 2 is only a month or two old. Enjoy :)**

..

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I'm reading over my lastest cookbook enteries, spellchecking them. I have two-and-a-half-year-old Cora sitting on my lap, drawing on a refill with colourful felts and our new baby girl, Allison Lydia Stilinski-Hale, in my arms, craddled to my chest. We named her after Lydia, seeing as she is my closest friend, pretty much an aunty to the kids and is now offically their godmother. If something happens to Derek and I, I know they'll be loved and safe with Lydia.

"Okay, let me take her" Lydia says, walking into the room, arms out. I carefully pass Allison to Lydia, watching as she hugs and cooes my young daughter.

"Mum, juicebox?" Cora asks. She's getting better with her words, she's able to piece together understandable sentences. She can understand us alot better now as well.

"Okay, come on" I say, putting her on the floor and turning to shut down my laptop and put away my work stuff. Cora runs ahead of me, dashing into the kitchen. I reach up into the cupboards, trying to reach her juiceboxes. I cuss under my breath. Whenever Derek does the food shopping he puts everything up too high and I can't reach them. The guy has over half a foot on me! "Hold on, Mummy's going to get your juice" I tell Cora. She beams at me and I melt at the sight of her smile. I'm still thankful, every single day, that this is my life now, that I have these kids, that I have Derek and Lydia. I grab a chair from the table, pulling it up beside the counter. I step onto the chair and then the counter, finally able to reach the damn juiceboxes. "Apple or orange Cora?" I ask her.

"Ummmm.." she says, small finger on her chin as she thinks. "Apple!" she squels. I rummage through the cupboards, finding an apple box. I hear the front door open and Scott and Stiles come running though, Derek behind them.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks me. I jump down, scruffing the boys' hair.

"How was school?" I ask them, glaring slightly at Derek.

"It was fun!" the 6 year olds yelp.

"We worked on our paintings today" Stiles tells me with a smile.

"Good boys, now go play" I tell them. They run off towards the lounge, laughing. I walk up to Derek.

"I was trying to reach Cora's juiceboxes" I tell him, passing Cora the box after poking the straw in for her.

"Thank you Mummy" she says, chasing after Scott and Stiles.

"By standing on the counter?" Derek asks, eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't have to if SOMEONE didn't put them up so high" I reply, kissing him quickly.

"No, you wouldn't have to if SOMEONE wasn't so short" he teases, pulling me back in for another kiss, a softer, slower kiss.

"Don't call me short" I warn him with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" Derek jokes. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I think I like this..you're short" Derek tries. I smash my lips into his, he immediantly acts, deepening the kiss and bringing his arms around my waist. I walk us back until Derek's back hits the wall. He spins us so i'm the one againist the wall and smirks, kissing me again.

"Sorry to interrupt" Lydia says, Derek pulling away from me. Lydia has a huge grin on her face. "Ally needs feeding" she tells me. I take her from Lydia and grab a bottle. After a month, I got her onto formula. I test the bottle on my wrist before holding it to Allison's lips. She takes it, suckling away hungerily. I look up and Lydia is giggling at Derek's flushed cheeks, nudging him. His eyes sparkle with laughter as he fails to keep his own in. I smile warmly at the two. When Ally's bottle is empty, I take it to the kitchen and rinse it in the sink. I return to the lounge to find Derek with Stiles on his knee and Scott by his side, his arm around Cora, watching the opening credits of Lion King, the boys' favourite movie. "I better go" Lydia says, putting her hand on my arm.

"Okay, i'll see you tomorrow Lydz" I say with a smile. Lydia nods and kisses my cheek quickly and touches Allison's cheek before leaving. She throws a goodbye over her shoulder with a wave for the boys and Derek.

"Come here" Derek says, holding his hand out. I walk over, taking it. Stiles moves off of Derek's knee and Derek pulls me into his lap carefully, Allison in my arms. We all watch the Lion King, even sing along with the 'Hakuna Matata' song. Me, Derek, Allison, Cora, Scott and Stiles, my not-so-little-anymore family.

..

..

**Hope you liked it! More family and friendship fluff than Derek x Samantha. If there are anymore one-shots you'd like me to do, let me know and i'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading! Favourite, follow and review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to Tesla424 for the idea! Might turn it into a two part thing for your proposal and wedding idea but we'll see how we go :) This chapter's dedicated to you! Sorry for the confusion! I've edited the chapter so the name's right! Sorry again!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Oh god, you're getting heavy" I mutter, heaving Allison into my arms. She's about 8 months now and she's quickly growing. Cora, now 3, and Scott and Stiles, now 7, trailing behind me.

"Do you want me to hold her Sam? I promise not to drop her" Scott asks. I nod my head and carefully pass Allison to Scott. His eyes light up at he looks at his neice, babbling in his arms. The boys have been great with Allison after having the experience with Cora. Scott is usually the one that opts to look after Allison while Stiles looks after Cora even though, and I quote, "I'm a big girl Mummy! I don't need Stiles to look after me!".

"Sam!" Derek calls out.

"Take the girls and go play, okay? I have to go see Uncle Derek" I say to Scott.

"Okay Mrs Hale" Scott says, laughing knowingly with Stiles before running off with Cora and Allison. I watch them with a mix between a shocked and a confused face. I snap back from my thoughts before going to find Derek.

"Derek?" I call out, not finding him in the kitchen where i'm sure his voice came from. I gasp and clutch my chest in suprise when I turn around and bump straight into Derek. "Jesus Derek!" I say, smacking his arm.

"Come with me" he says, holding his hand out. He's shaved his beard off, he's wearing clean black jeans and new a button-up blue denim dress shirt. What is he so dressed up for? I take his hand and he starts leading me outside, towards the woods.

"Derek, wait" I say, stopping him. "What about the kids?" I ask, we're going into the woods and they're home alone.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Of course I trust you" I say.

"Then come on, I promise they're okay" he says softly. I look at the house for a few more moments before letting him take me further into the forest. Derek doesn't say anything as we walk, hand in hand, deeper into the trees.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

My heart is beating so fast and loud, I swear Samantha can hear it. My free hand is playing with the velvet black box in my jean pocket. I never thought I would be doing this. But I love this girl and I want her to know exactly how much.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Okay Derek, seriously, where are we going?" I ask. We've been walking for a good 5 minutes, following a flowered trail. Derek just gives me a sly grin. "You know I have a fear of being killed in the woods, right?" I ask nervously. Derek rolls his eyes at me. I'm about to ask more questions when we turn a corner and my mouth falls open. Scott holding Allison, Stiles and Cora are standing alongside Lydia in the clearing we just entered. It's not a big clearing but it's beautiful. Derek pulls me along some we're standing in front of Lydia and the kids. There's roses and other wild flowers hanging form the branches above us, fairy lights as well. Lydia gives me a soft smile and a nod, she's wearing a long peach coloured, strapless balldress. Even the boys are wearing nice clothes. Cora's in a dress similar to Lydia's and she's holding a single red rose in her hand. "Derek?" I ask, turning to him. I feel tears prick my eyes when he's down on one knee, cheeks starting to turn rosey.

"Sammy, we've come so far in the four years we've been together" he starts. "We started off raising your brothers and now we have 2 beautiful children of our own. We've been through so much in that short time but it's only brought us closer, brought our family closer. I love you Sam and I never want to let you go" Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. He opens it and looks into my tear-filled eyes with love and truth. "Samantha Stilinski, will you marry me?" Derek asks. I nod quickly, unable to form words. Derek stands up and pulls out the ruby ring and places it on my finger. I let the tears fall as I pull Derek into a heated kiss. I can hear the kids and Lydia cheering from beside us. When we pull back, I place my forehead on Derek's.

"It's beautiful" I whisper, my smile wide.

"It was my mother's" he tells me with a soft smile of his own. I hug him tightly. I feel someone attacking my legs and I look down to see Cora and Stiles. Cora hands me the rose and hugs me. Stiles hugs me as well, both moving to Derek. I see Scott passing Allison to Lydia before running to me and giving me a big hug.

"Congratualations Mrs Hale" Scott chuckles.

"You knew?" I ask, he nods and I let him go so he can hug Derek. Lydia comes up to me, giving me a one-armed hug being careful of Allison in her arms.

"Congrates Sam" Lydia says. I give her a big smile and she kisses my cheek before moving to kiss Derek's. I watch as everyone buzzes with excitement, talking about the wedding. Derek's arm comes around my waist and I lean into him. I bring the flower to my nose, breathing in the intoxicating scent of roses. Derek kisses my cheek.

"You've made me so happy" I tell Derek.

"Not as happy as you've made me" he quips, holding me close. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and these kids" he tells me.

"I love you" I say, turning to face him.

"I love you" he says againist my lips before pulling me into another kiss.

..

..

**Hope you liked it Tesla424! I'll be writing another for their wedding at some point :) Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
